Alphas
by tkitty23
Summary: Two Alphas, one: leader of a pack, the other: lone wolf. What happens when these two find out they are each others mates? Rating M for future sexual content :) (NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Fairy Tail unfortunately**_ _ **it's still owned by our wonderful Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **This is kinda my take on Fairy Tail in a different light, where everyone is wolves or well I guess werewolves lol seeing as they can change between wolf and human form. In this Lucy is really OOC because I want her as the lone wolf who refuses to look for her mate and refuses to join a pack not to mention she's very strong lol. Whereas Natsu is the leader of a pack and is the suppose mate of our amazing Lucy, so it's basically a get the strongest wolves together to lead the pack type thing lol ~NALU~ forever XD. OH and Natsu is OOC because he's very mature lol. I hope you all like It, I'm still EXTREAMLLY new to this whole writing thing lol.**_

In a beautiful forest known as Magnolia, lives the largest and strongest pack of wolves. This packs name to all is known as Fairy Tail and it is led by a very powerful and very large Alpha who goes by the notorious name of Salamander. It is said that when a wolf finds the one he or she is distended to be with, or there mate in another since, they will become even more powerful. The reason for this is so that they have the power to protect and provide for their mate for the rest of their lives because you only get one mate your whole life. That being said….Salamander, is an un-mated male and he is still that powerful. He is a being not to be taken lightly wither he is in wolf form or even human form, he has never lost a battle and he takes pride in his family and protects his pack with his life.

The Fairy Tail pack lives is a very large cave leading inside a very large mountain side, carved and molded by said pack their home is truly a sight to behold. As soon as you step foot through two very large doors that are attacked to the mouth of the cave you walk into a vast open area where all the pack members can congregate and relax. It has a large open bar stocked with everything you could think of on one side and on the other is a grand fireplace with intricate carvings all around it. Farther back is a hall way that leads to all of the members sleeping dens, every member has their own space and their own territory sort of speak with their perspective mates, if they have any. There is also a bath house that has a hot spring running right into it for all members to bath in. At the end of this grand hall way is the massive den of the Alpha, largest room to accommodate the largest wolf this den houses a huge king sized bed, its own beautiful fireplace not to mention it has its own bathing space, appropriate living quarters for a king sort of speak.

Going back to the main hall, you will find Salamander making hunting plans with his second in command, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray, I need you to get Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, and Loke together. We need to go out hunting again, were getting a bit low on deer and elk, we may possibly need to grab a bear or moose as well just to be on the safe side. With winter coming soon we can never be too careful." He commanded "are you sure we need to get that much Natsu? Our stock isn't that low." His trusted commander asked "yes I'm sure, remember what happened last winter? I will not have us get as low as we did and lose another member." Natsu said with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Of course Natsu, I will go and fetch everyone. We will be ready to leave on your command in five." Gray stated feeling the heaviness in his heart.

Last winter came early and they were not properly prepared for it and because of that, it cost them the life of their young member Lisanna Strauss. Her siblings were devastated and the pack mourned the loss of one of its members but continued living for her sake. Natsu took the loss harder than the rest, Lisanna was a dear friend and he misses her every day. At one point Natsu even thought that she was his mate but it wasn't meant to be.

Waiting outside for the rest of his comrades, Natsu was at peace listening to the forest around him. Birds chirping in the distance, the waterfall close to their home booming and the sun shining through the trees warming his tan and muscular body.

Hearing footsteps behind him he opens his eyes to see the rest of his hunting party ready to go on his command.

"Alright everyone, I trust that Gray has already told you what we are after this hunt?" he asked as everyone nodded to their knowledge. "Then everyone shift and lets head out!" he shouted as his body starts to change and in an instant, a black wolf with red streaks of fur is standing tall waiting for the others to change forms. Natsu is by far the biggest wolf anyone has ever seen, being a head taller than a horse with piercing red eyes in his wolf form, it's no wonder he's Alpha. Surprising though he is very light on his feet and is very fast, taking one last look at the wolves behind him to make sure that everyone is ready, he takes off. Gray right on his tail, is a blackish dark blue colored wolf, to his left are Erza and Jellal. Erzas fur is a beautiful solid scarlet red color, where as her mate Jellal is a beautiful blue color with his trademark red tattoo running down his right eye. To the right of Gray is Gajeel and Loke, Gajeel is a pure black wolf with silver studs running across his eyebrows, down both sides of his snout and the front of both front legs. Loke is an orange color with thick fur long the back of his head and neck giving him a look that is almost like a lion mane. Keeping pace with their leader the small hunting party sets out to claim there prizes for their family.

In another part of the forest not too far from our resident Fairy Tail pack, you will find a small cave. Not too big and not too small it has a very homely feel to it, this particular cave belongs to a lone female.

Claiming a sizable territory for herself, this she wolf has lived on her own for many winters. She makes sure to steer clear of packs and only leaves scent marks where she knows she needs too so as not to draw too much attention to herself.

Walking out of her den to bask in the morning sunlight, beautiful golden hair that trails down past her waist, she is a sight to behold. With a perfect hour glass shaped body accompanied by sizeable assets, along with a beautiful heart shaped face, small nose, plump pink lips and large chocolate brown eyes that can see into your very soul. Her name, Lucillia.

Deciding to go for a morning run through her territory, she shifts into a very large golden wolf with bright blue eyes that almost seem to glow. Being an Alpha herself, though not part of a pack, she is as tall as a horse and very powerful.

Taking off in a random direction she takes in the world, sights and smells all around her as she smiles to herself, never wanting to leave the world she has created for herself.

 **~GRAY~**

We've been very lucky this run, with four deer, two elk and a very large grizzle bear that Natsu has to carry we start our trek home.

We were running through a new part of the forest when a strange smell hits my nose. I stop dead in my tracks and walk over to where the smell is coming from, taking in a deep whiff of it I start to panic. For some reason this smell makes me want to cower, it's like the smell that comes off Natsu only this one is different somehow.

"NATSU!" I yell out getting the attention of our leader, he stops his run to look back at me. His eyes go wide when he sees me cowering and is instantly by myside fearing that we were under attack.

"Gray, what's wrong, what happened?" slight panic in his voice, the other are slowly coming up behind me and out of the corner of my eye I see them start to cower and panic too.

"Natsu…this scent…I….it's….." I couldn't even form coherent words with the fearful state I was in.

"Scent?" he questions with a tilt of his head as he walks in front of me and starts sniffing the ground where the scent was the strongest. Then all of a sudden he stiffens, and the hairs on the back of his neck puff out and he lets out a low commanding growl that's so feral the rest of us cower even more, I back away slowly with my tail between my legs that stand beside the others, all of us being as submissive and as low to the ground as we could because we have no idea what's going on with Natsu right now.

 **~NATSU~**

I heard Gray call my name as I slow my run to look behind me, my eyes widen when I see him though because my second in command is cowering. I quickly turn around and bolt straight for him figuring that we were under attack or something but when I find no threat I ask him, "Gray, what's wrong, what happened?" trying to keep my panic to a minimum because I've never seen him like this. Seeing the others come up behind Gray only for them to do the same exact thing, now I'm really starting to worry.

"Natsu…this scent…I….it's….." he couldn't even finish his sentence, but now I'm confused. Why are they all cowering because of a scent? "Scent?" I questioned him before I walked in front of him.

Putting my nose to the ground I starting sniffing this so called scent and that's when it hit me. A powerful Alpha scent that is on par with my own power, but that's not all I smell. I stiffen and feeling the fur on the back of my neck stand on end letting out a low growl, this is the scent of a power Alpha female. Her smell is intoxicating, like strawberries with a sweetness of honey I can't get enough of it. My wolf side is screaming at me to find her and make her submit to me, claim her and make her mine. A she wolf this powerful is more than worthy of becoming my mate and I will make her mine. Snapping myself out of my lustful haze, I turn back to my comrades, all of them low to the ground and submissive.

"Let's go, we need to get these kills back to the pack. Then im going to come back here and find this Alpha." I commanded

"Another Alpha?" Gray asked "do you think that's a good idea to challenge another male for their territory? I mean we have a lot already as it." He asked with a shaky voice.

"This is not the scent of a male, this is the scent of an Alpha female. A very powerful one, one close too in not on par with my own power." I corrected him only to see all of them cower even more.

"How is this possible salamander? How can there be a female just as strong as you?" Gajeel asked

"I don't know, but I'm going to find her…" they all nodded their heads slowly as they rose up from there low positions to get ready to run again. Taking off in the direction of the den I take in the surroundings around us so I know how to get back, leading the way back home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-day and the sun was high in the sky when the small hunting party returned with their kills. Though when they all trotted through the doors there was an air of heaviness around them and every member noticed that the leader of the pack was extremely tense and in a hurry.

Walking up to the bar, they were all greeted by the kind hearted she wolf Mirajane. "Welcome back everyone" she said with a smile, it was only after that she finally noticed her leaders tenseness and the fact that he had not shifted back into his human form was a cause for some concern. "Natsu?" she asked slowly, "what happened? Is everything alright?" she was worried, they've never seen him like this.

"I'm fine Mira," he said in a low voice "can you take the kills back and have them prepared for storage?"

"Of course Natsu just bring them around to the kitchen and we will start working on them."

Dropping off the large bear that he was carrying, he stated that he was leaving, putting Gray in charge until he returns and with that, took off out the double doors to the den.

Walking in, Gray finally set his kills down for Mira before she finally started to ask what everyone wanted to know, "Gray, what happened? We've never seen Natsu like that." Gray just sighed before walking to the other side of the bar to take a seat on one of the stools, "We found a scent Mira, and not just any scent. A powerful Alpha scent that was on par with Natsu's," Mira gasped as well as everyone that was sitting around listening, "that's not all, the scent…the scent was that of a female." Murmurs all around the den were heard when they finally understood why Natsu was so tense and ready to track down who ever this Alpha was.

"Oh my…" Mira could only whisper out, "Gray, you don't think that this person is Natsus' mate do you?"

"That's exactly what I think Mira, you should have seen him after he smelled the scent….heard him." Mira saw Gray physically shake, "that scent had me and everyone else besides Natsu cowering, if anything it sparred him on. I've never heard such a low growl from him ever, we all immediately became submissive." Gray went on with his tale.

Everyone was at a loss for words and just decided to wait for their leader to return.

 **~NATSU~**

Making it back to the scent spot in record time, I started to sniff the area trying to find some kind of trail that will lead me to the owner of this unbelievably delicious scent.

I have to find her, I repeated it over and over in my head just tracking and running as fast as I could to find her sooner.

I was running for was felt like forever and the sun was starting to go down, when I finally ran into a clearing. Slowing down to walking I found myself staring at a small den, slowly approaching it not wanting to scare the owner if they were inside, I started to smell strawberries and honey. Letting out a deep throated growl I walked inside, not caring anymore about being subtle. Unfortunately nobody was home, letting out an irritated growl I trotted out and decided to lay down right outside the dens entrance and wait for her to show up.

It wasn't until the moon was already high in the sky, that I heard something running closer towards my direction. Keeping my eyes glued to the space that the running was closing in on my heart starting to beat faster, I stood up tall making sure to show my Alpha status with my stance, the anticipation of what was to come was almost too much to bear, and then….there she was. Slowing down to a trot then stopping all together as soon as she saw me, I instantly forgot how to breathe. She…was…gorgeous, golden fur that was glowing in the moon light deep piercing blue eyes that were glowing, with her head held high with so much power I was in awe and I just stared at her wide eyed.

 **~Lucillia~**

The moon was already high in the sky when I finally made it back home, however I wasn't expecting to have a visitor waiting right outside my door.

Slowing to a trot before stopping all together, I stood tall with my head held high although with my wide eyes train on my guest I couldn't help the shuttered breath leave my mouth. He…was….godly, black fur with, what looked like in the moon light, red streaks all over not to mention his almost hauntingly beautiful red eyes. Taking a look at his stance it wasn't hard to figure out that he was an Alpha and a powerful one at that. His body was just so lean and muscular I had to close my mouth to keep from drooling, but after all my oogling the questions started flowing through my head. Who is he?

"Who are you? And why are you in front of my home?" I asked

 **~NATSU~**

Oh my Mavis, her voice….like the sounds of the most heavenly angels, my brain is fried at this point.

I slowly decided to make my way to her keeping my eyes on hers the whole time and just like I thought she never backed down. If anything she puffed out even more causing a low primal growl to escape my throat watching what looked like a small shiver run down her spine. I finally stopped when I was right in front of her, she was huge like me only a head shorter, it was only after I was done with my observing's of her that I decided to answer her questions.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, Alpha and leader of the pack: Fairy Tail. Might I ask what your name is?" I spoke with my leader voice to show her how much power I have. I watched a small shiver roll down her spine again and I inwardly smirked at that one, knowing that I have an effect on her.

"First you must answer why you are in front of my home and on my territory," she commanded, and I felt a shiver run down my spine, loving her fighting spirit.

"My pack and I were out hunting when we came across your scent, I must say you scent left my comrades cowering in their fur and I just had to find you for myself." I answer her true fully.

She looked at me confused for a second before she let out a small snort and tsked, "You thought that you could just come into my territory and put some claim over me?" she then barked then she bared her teeth at me challenging me and ooooooohhhh sweet Mavis did that turn me on. Strange huh?

"Are you sure you want to challenge me?" I asked with a certain cockiness to my voice, keeping my head held high trying to show my dominance over her.

She hunkered down, with her ears pinned back, teeth still snapping at me ready to pounce on me in an instant. God she knows just what to do to get my blood pumping, "well then little one…" I teased and she let out a disapproving growl, "shall we get started?" I asked as I too hunkered down flashing my sharp canines at her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK! So first off, thank you thank you thank you soooooooooooo much guys! I really wasn't expecting this story to be as "popular" as it has been, I was soooo nervous to even try writing anything because hey lets face it, I haven't writing anything more then reports when I was in high school lmao. So thank you so much for all the reviews and follows XD, also I seen a question about why I decided to call Lucy, Lucillia, well I actually read quite a few fanfics that changed Lucys' name but could still shorten it back to Lucy, plus I figured that Lucillia just sounds badass lol.**_

 _ **One more thing, I want to give a great BIG HUGE shout out to 'bakafangirl' for creating my awesome new cover picture! Thank you very much darling!**_

 _ **NOW without further a due Chapter 3**_

* * *

Lucillia was the first to attack, jumping at Natsu with speed that even surprised him but he was faster. Dodging her attempted at pinning him down he jumped back at her with teeth bared and tried to latch on the scruff of the back of her neck, but again her speed surprised Natsu as she bolted out of the way only to come charging back slamming her shoulder into his side.

Grunting a bit from her surprise attack he righted himself and charged her again, there was no way in hell he was going to let her go not after he found her. He'll win and make her come home with him and his family and be his queen for the rest of their days.

Charging at her again he faked her out by going low instead of staying high and pouncing on her, instead he took out her feet making her slam to the ground giving out her own grunt in reply. He wasn't worried about hurting her, a female of her status and build can easily keep up with him and his power, which is why he was so excited. He has never found a worthy opponent, no one could keep up with his speed and power, she's perfect for him.

After her fall she picked herself back up slightly so she was right underneath him and latched her teeth on the bottom of his neck. Giving out a surprised gasp Natsu picked his head up with her still attached to his neck and placed his front paws on her back, making her have to crane her neck to keep her hold.

When he did that though, something in Lucillia snapped as her wolf self was practically bagging her to submit to this godly male that was on top her right now. But she refused to give in, as much as it was paining her to keep fighting him she has her pride as a lone wolf to never back down from anybody. With that she moved herself so he was forced to slide off of her and moved so she was standing right at his side.

Natsu wasn't sure what she was planning on doing when she inched closer to his side making him shiver with pleasure with her touching him, then in an instant she released his neck only to jump up and sink her canines into the scruff of his neck and placed her front paws on his back placing dominance on him.

Natsu was at a loss for words, nobody has ever been able to dominate him, ever, let alone mount his back. Letting out a low growl to let her know he wasn't backing down he did the only thing he could think of to get her to let go and possible pin her, he jumped up on his hind legs and fell backwards, landing right on top of her.

She didn't have enough time to react, he fell back with her still on top of him and slammed her to the ground once again only this time he was faster to flip himself over and pin her down to the ground. He bared his teeth at her showing all his power and dominance over her, she panicked. Struggling and wiggling to try and brake his hold on her only to be unsuccessful she dreaded what was to come next, her pride was shattered, not being able to come up with an escape plan with him pinning her down, she finally gave in and sighed in defeat for the first time ever, and she submitted herself to him. Lowering her head and pinning her ears back, not looking at him, she let out a soft wine to let him know he won and she accepted him.

To say Natsu was happy would be an understatement, not only did he get the Alpha she wolf to submit to him but she also accepted him. He nuzzled the side of her face with his to show his love as he finally spoke, "so my beautiful mate, what can I call you?" there was a bit of a pause before she finally decided to answer him, "Lucillia" she whispered out, still not looking at him.

"Lucillia," he tested the name out, loving the way it sounded "absolutely beautiful name for one such as yourself." He whispered to her as she shivered from him still nuzzling the side of her face and neck. He gave her a long slow lick from her snout to her check, starting to mark his territory over her.

"Well my Lucy, how about we sleep in your den for tonight seeing as it is very late as is. Then we head to my pack in the morning?" he asked her with hope in his voice. She just answered with a quick 'ok' before Natsu moved so she could stand once more. She was tense and upset and Natsu could tell, he didn't blame her though, she looked like she never lost a fight until him so she was taking it rather hard.

To try and calm his mate down he decided to shift for her to make her more comfortable. He heard her take a sharp breath and smirked at her, watching as her blue eyes trailed all over his body, only further boosting his ego.

 **~Lucillia~**

I still can't believe I lost, I've never lost. Nobody has been worthy of me for many many winters, then Natsu just shows up out of nowhere and now I'm his mate. I heard him asking about staying in my den until morning so we could go to his pack, and I just give him a quick ok before he finally let me up.

I don't know if I can do this, I left home to get away from mates and relying on others. It's been just me for so long, I don't know how to act without fighting.

Natsu must of since my inner turmoil because he did something for me that I never thought he would, he shifted while I was still in wolf form. And let me tell you the sight before me, I wasn't ready for it. I quickly sucked in a sharp breath as I let my eyes oogle the man before me yet again.

I said godly earlier, well that is nothing compared to the pristine and perfect man that stood before me now. Wearing an open black and gold vest with white trousers now, he has muscles….muscles everywhere, tight, rock hard, and the perfect size, not to big, not to small it's literally just right. From his beautifully sculpted six pack to his chiseled chest to his tight arms and large chaliced hands, god I'm pretty sure I'm drooling at this point and I'm pretty sure I just saw another smirk grace his perfect face. Oh god his face, from his strong jaw line, to thin lips, small nose and beautiful onyx eyes with some green in them from the light of the moon, stopping at his oddly colored salmon pink hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, I wondered if it was soft. It wasn't until I hear a chuckle that I finally snapped out of my drunkin haze, "what's so funny?" I asked "oh nothing, just wondering if you liked what you see with the amount of eye raping you've been doing" he smirked again and I swear if my fur wasn't covering them you would see the bright red blush that was upon my cheeks at the moment.

I stuttered out a small, "n-no" as I turned my head away from him. He didn't seem convinced because his smirk grew wider if that was at all possible, "uh huh, suuuuure" he teased before he gave me a small smile that I peeked at from the corner of my eye. "My dear, might I see you now?" he asked me and I blushed again, keeping my head turned to the side so I wasn't looking at the god before me anymore before I said "alright." And I shifted.


	4. Chapter 4

**~NATSU~**

Remember how I said she was gorgeous the moment I saw her….yea that's not even enough to describe the goddess that now stood before me. Wearing a beautiful white dress that hugged ALL the right places. It stopped inches above her knees in the front but continued to the floor in the back, she has long beautiful golden hair, heart shaped face, plump pink lips, that I was having a hard time not attacking right this very second, small cute nose and her eyes…Mavis her eyes, so big and full of life and the color of melted chocolate, I felt like I could swim with in her eyes alone. And OH GOD her body….beautiful pale skin, perfect hour glass shaped body, and SWEET FUCK HER CHEST IS HUGE! Continuing my way down to her, oh so wide hips and plump round ass that I just want to squeeze, I can feel my fingers itching to grab it, all leading down to long silky smooth legs that seem to go on for days.

I trailed my eyes back up to her face only to be met with a smirk of her own, "huh, like what YOU see?"

"..."

"I suppose were even now," I chuckled out and she giggled as well and let me tell you, that sound, was the best thing I've ever heard. I've officially made it my goal to get her to laugh more just so I can hear that sweet music again.

"I don't know about you Natsu, but I am rather tired. Shall we call it a night?" she suddenly asked to which I just nodded my reply and followed her into her home.

 **~NO ONES POV~**

Natsu followed close to Lucy until they were in her den, leading him to her bed, Lucy looked at Natsu already knowing that he was going to sleep with her. Not putting up a fight at all to still show his dominance over her, Lucy just slid under the covers of her bed and scooted over so her mate could join her. Natsu quickly slid in and grabbed ahold of Lucy, pulling her to his chest before giving out a satisfying sigh.

"Goodnight my beautiful mate" he whispered out

"Goodnight Natsu" she said as she cuddled closer to his chest, taking in his oddly calming scent of smoke and cinnamon as well as his warmth, she allowed sleep to finally claim her.

Natsu just smiled feeling his mate sink farther into him and he kissed the top of her head taking in a deep breath of her scent before allowing sleep to find him as well.

 **~Fairy Tail~**

"I'm worried about him, he should have been back by now," Gray rushed out with clear panic in his voice.

"Don't worry about that salamander, I'm sure he will be back first thing in the mornin." Gajeel grunted out.

"Aye, Natsus' the Alpha for a reason Gray. He's not going to go down that easily, he'll be back tomorrow trotting through that door with a story to tell us." Erza said as she tried to calm the worried commander.

"I have no doubt that Natsu can take care of himself, but you smelled it along with everyone else that was with us. That other Alpha is powerful, I just hope he's careful" everyone just nodded before saying there goodnights and heading off to their own dens.

Seemingly lost his own thoughts Gray didn't hear a person approaching him, "Gray?" a soft voice called out to him. He looked over to see a beautiful woman with pale skin, ocean blue eyes and long blue hair as she reached her hand out to him. "Juvia" he whispered out, smiling at her he grabbed the hand of his mate and let her lead him back to their den to sleep off their worries.

"I hope you're alright, Natsu…" Mira said quietly before she walked around the bar and headed to her own den.

 **~WITH NATSU AND LUCILLIA~**

Natsu was the first to wake up seeing the first rays of the sun peaked through Lucys' small window. Natsu watched as the light shined off her golden hair making it glow, almost as bright at the sun its self, as he ran his fingers through it.

Lucy let out a small sigh as she curled closer to her mate, Natsu just let out a small chuckle as he kissed her forehead to try and wake her up.

"Lucy?" no response, "…Lucillia my love….it's time to wake up" he said gently shaking the sleeping girl to wake her up. Slowly she started to stir, opening her eyes to look at the pink haired male laying next to her, she smiled.

"Good morning" she said, sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Good morning beautiful, I'm sorry to wake you but it's time to get moving. My pack has to be worried about me. I've never been gone this long." He stated and he watched her stretch, hearing her bones pop as she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Alright, let's just eat something first before we go." She said, to which Natsu agreed.

Getting up, Lucy made her way to her storage area and pulled out several packets of already prepared meat and handed some to Natsu. Eating there fill they made their way outside, taking in a deep breath of the crisp morning air around them.

"Are you ready my love?" Natsu asked as he shifted into his marvelous wolf form, Lucy just nodded as she shifted as well and they both took off. Lucy staying close to Natsu as he lead the way back to Fairy Tail, barely containing his excitement to show his family to Lucy.

It didn't take them long at all to reach the den and Lucy was actually surprised to see how close they actually were to each other. Natsu looked back at Lucy and asked, "Are you ready?"

She shook her head, before saying "No….I've been by myself for so long, been fighting for so long, I don't know how to act around anyone anymore."

Natsu turned around so he was fully facing Lucy standing tall and saying "don't worry, I'll be right there with you the whole time and if will make you more comfortable we will stay in wolf forms for now." He put his wet nose against hers while looking into her blue eyes, calming her down. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of his calming scent before letting it out, "ok, I'm ready. Just promise you won't leave my side" she opened her eyes again to look at the male "Never, I promise" he said confidently "stay behind me at first ok?"

"Ok" she said as she took another deep breath and released it then held her head high, going back to her Alpha status.

Feeling so much pride in her appearance he forced his eyes to peel off of her and turn towards the massive doors to the Fairy Tail den.

Everyone was already awake, awaiting their leaders return with the den doors started to open up. All eyes were on the massive wolf that was walking through, when finally cheers erupted throughout the hall everyone trying to run up to their leader to ask what happened and where he was.

Natsu didn't want Lucy to become overwhelmed so he let loose a commanding growl that got everyone to stop dead in their tracks and back up to sit back down.

"Hello everyone, I know you are all excited to see me and I'm sure you all have questions about what happened last night and my where abouts. However, I can answer at least some of your questions by allowing you to meet someone." He stated out as he started to hear murmurs of curious and confused voices.

"What do you mean Natsu?" Mira asked from her position behind the bar. Natsu just took a few steps to the side to let the entire pack finally see Lucy, who walked forward to stand side by side with her mate, head held high showing off her intimidating Alpha aura.

Collective gasps were heard all around the hall as everyone took in the appearance of the golden Alpha she wolf, who was only a head shorter than their own leader.

"Natsu…is that…." Gray couldn't even finish his sentence again looking at the intimidating wolves standing in the entrance to the den hall.

"Yes, she is Gray. This is the wolf whose scent we found when we were on our way home yesterday."

More gasps were heard around the hall, as everyone seemed to finally understand why there leader left to find this wolf. Her aura screamed pride as an Alpha and the power flowing off of her was enough to suffocate everyone.

"I do apologize to everyone though, I'm sure you all have more questions but she and I need some more rest." With that Natsu looked at Lucy, as she just gave a slight nod of her head and followed him to his den.

Everyone gave the powerful wolves a wide birth as they walked by bowing with respect to their Alpha and his new worthy mate.

Once Natsu and Lucy were well enough away from the hall, they all erupted with their excitement about the new developments with their leader.

Jellal and Erza made their way to the bar to sit next to Gray and his mate Juvia and Gajeel and his mate Levy.

"Did you feel the power coming off her?" Erza asked everyone, they all just nodded their response.

"She's worthy of our salamander though, not to mention she's almost as big as he is. I didn't think that was possible for two of em' that size to exist." Gajeel pointed out which everyone just nodded again.

"I hope shes nice, she looked like she could use a friend. I wonder how long shes been alone?" Gajeels' little mate Levy asked

"Though did you see how submissive to Natsu she was? That must have been one hell of a fight" Gray said as they all tried to wrap their heads around what happened.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm sure when Natsu and his mate return, all of our questions will be answered" Mira just smiled to everyone as they nodded their heads with a few aye's thrown around.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Hey guys, so I'm really trying to keep Lucy as the dominant badass that she is and only have her be submissive to Natsu as her mate. It's hard to try to find the right words to say what I have floating around in my crazy ass brain lol. I wouldn't mind some suggestions from everyone though, I'm a bit stuck as far as what I should do next. I don't want them to jump right into it and start doin the dirty lol but I'm not sure how to approach it. I've thought about having Lucy push back again with her dominance when it comes to the two of them and not let Natsu completely call the shots since they aren't "official" mates, he has only beat her in a show of strength. I'm just not sure how to really word it lol. But I'll gladly listen to any of your opinions on how you guys want this story to go!**_

 _ **OH, and one more thing before I leave you ya'll, I started another story called 'Light of the Celestial Dragon Slayer' I have it rated T at the moment but I might change it later on, if ya'll want to give it a read. :]**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **tkitty**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~LUCILLIA~**_

Trailing behind Natsu, I start taking in my surroundings. It really is a wondrous home, each individual member has their own den and the members also have a bath house, I can only imagine how long it must of took them to carve all this rock.

Coming up to the end of the hallway I see a huge set of doors that I'm guessing leads to Natsus den, my curiosity is fixed when I watch him push open the doors and I'm met with a huge room that I can only describe as 'fit for a king'. I suppose it's appropriate inwardly chuckling to myself.

"This is our room, anything and everything you see in here is yours as well Lucy" he says to me.

Taking hesitant steps away from him I make myself comfortable by becoming familiar with everything in my new home. I must say the private bathhouse with a hot spring is really calling to me right now, the bed is huge with what looks like red silk sheets. Where he was able to get his hand on sheets like this is beyond me, finally making my way over to the huge fire place with a fire going I decided that this den is amazing and I think I'll be ok to live here now. I'll just have to go back to my den to gather all of my things to move here, turning back around when I hear a throat being cleared, I see that Natsu has shifted back to his human self.

"I hope everything is to your liking," he says a bit hesitant sound in his voice

"Yes Natsu, your den is amazing. I just want to go back to my den to gather my things."

With a smile on his face, "That is perfectly fine, with your things here I'm sure you will feel more at home. Now my dear, why don't you shift and we will lay down for a nap. I'm sure that you're still tired as well seeing as we didn't get very much sleep last night."

Nodding my head I shift back to my human self and follow Natsu to his bed, laying down before him like last night with him sliding in behind me pulling me back to his chest with his nose buried in my hair. It doesn't take long for me to fall into a peaceful sleep with his scent surrounding me on all sides.

I woke up what felt like a few hours later, I wasn't sure since there are no windows in his den. I take a quick peek up at Natsu to see that he is still fast asleep, so I take that as my opportunity to go to the bathhouse. Wiggling and squirming myself out of his arms, I finally break free from his death grip swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Slowly standing up, stretching as I go I tip toe to the room making sure to keep quite so as to not wake up the sleeping male.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I make my way over to the large tub. Sticking one of my hands in to test the water it feels heavenly, so I strip out of my dress and slide in, moaning and sighing with how wonderful it feels on my sore muscles from our fight yesterday.

Not really sure how long I was soaking for, I decide to finish washing myself and step out and drying my body and hair with one of the fluffy towels Natsu has, I slip back into my dress and unlock the door.

Opening it up though I bout had a damn heart attack, because Natsu was standing on the other side with a not so pleasant look on his face.

"Why didn't you wake me? I started freaking out when I woke up and you weren't there." He somewhat yelled with slight hurt in his voice.

"I was just taking a bath Natsu, I didn't get to take one this morning because you made us leave early. And I didn't wake you because you still looked tired, besides I'm pretty sure I'm capable of cleansing myself without you."

I was slightly annoyed, just because he won the fight doesn't mean he needs to be attached to my hip all the damn time. Walking away from him slightly to head farther into the main room, he quickly grabbed my arm and pushed me towards a wall.

"You seem to forget just who you belong to my little mate," he said lowly growling I could see a flash of red in his eyes.

"And you seem to forget that at the moment I don't "belong" to anyone" I bite back "you won our fight, yes, and I have to follow you now, I understand. BUT we are NOT mated yet and I'll be damned if I go down without another fight if you're going to keep being like this." Hissing and growling out at him. I'm in full Alpha mode ready for a fight that's bound to happen, I can already feel my canines elongating and I know my eyes are blue now.

"Be that as it may, you. are. MINE…and I'll be damned as well before I let anyone else have you." He snapped right back, eyes that haunting red color and his canines bared as well, pinning both of my arms above my head trying to push more dominance on me. Then he caught me off guard….he swiftly leaned down and started kissing me.

I slightly gasped against him because I wasn't ready for it and that was where my mistake started. He quickly slipped his tongue into my mouth and started dominating me again. But like I said before, I wasn't going down without a fight so I pushed right back before he got a chance to really explore my cavern I pushed my way into his. Letting my tongue glide over his canines before I explored more, I hear him let out a low growl before he pushed back again. We both fought until needing to breathe became a necessity and pulled away, panting slightly with red cheeks Natsu came right back. Slowly kissing and licking his way down my jaw bone to my neck before finally stopping on my shoulder, I know exactly what he wants to do next. So before he has a chance to bite me and mark me as his, I lift my leg up and knee him in the stomach hard. He instantly released my hands and bent down slightly holding his now aching stomach, and when he looked up at me I gave him a hard punch to the jaw making him finish his trek to the floor.

"I WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU! And you WILL wait until I say that I am good and ready." I yelled out while I was still panting, "Pull another stunt like that and I will not hesitate to put you on your ass again." I growled out before walking away from him to sit down on the edge of the bed. Crossing my arms and looking away from him slight pout on my face.

 _ **~NATSU~**_

I was stunned for a second, one minuet blinded by lust and want and so close to marking her, then the next, I picking myself up off the floor.

I'm not even mad at this point anymore, if anything that little stunt turned me on even more. Damn her for being so strong, I'll definitely feel that one in the morning. But I can't help but feel proud of my mate, being able to stand up for herself and knocking me on my ass. I inwardly chuckle.

"Fine little miss Alpha, you shall have your way, for now. BUT, I will have you and it will be soon. I still cannot risk anyone finding out about you and trying to grow a pair to challenge me for you or even worse stealing you away from me." And with that I turned and walked out of our den, wanting to start a fight with the stupid ice princess and relieve my frustrations from little miss flirt and fight.

 _ **~LUCILLIA~**_

"Stupid Natsu….just what the hell did he mean 'for now'?" I growled to myself "Like hell I'll just let him walk all over me, FUCK THAT! I have my pride damn it! And just what the hell does he think he's doing just leaving me here by myself? So much for 'never leaving my side'" I just scoffed out, still pouting and still slightly turned on. Not going to lie and say that I wasn't enjoying myself, I'm just not going to let that ass walk all over me.

Looking around the room yet again I look at the desk that is across from me, seeing some paper and some pencils.

"Fine if he's not going to keep me company I'll just draw until he decides to grace me with his presents again."

Stupid perverted pink haired bastard of an Alpha.

 _ **~NATSU~**_

After I left the still fuming she wolf to her own thoughts, I make my way to the main hall to see my pack finally. I know I'm going to get bombarded with questions galore, so I might as well get this over with now while she's still raging. Laughing slightly to myself I step into the main hall, "HEY EVERYONE!" I yell out and all eyes are on me. Smirking to myself I walk over to the bar where Gray and Gajeel are sitting.

"Oi flamebrain, we were starting to wonder if she killed you or not with all the yelling we heard" Gray chuckled out.

"Shut it popcicle, that girls just got spunk is all." Slight annoyance in my voice

"Spunk? Is that what you call that? Sounded more like a world war to me," Gajeel laughed out

"I'd like to see both of you try and handle her metal brain," I smirked at them watching both pale and swallow hard

"Whatever fire breathe, so you gonna tell us what happened? Or are we gonna have to beat it out of ya," Gray smiled while popping his knuckles

"Tsk, I'd like to see you try ice princess"

And with that there was an all-out brawl between all the pack members, fists were flyin, wolves were thrown every which way, felt good to get some of my damn frustrations out after little miss wolf teased the fuck out of me leaving me high and dry.

Feeling much better after a good brawl, I finally set everyone down and tell them all that happened when I left yesterday.

"HOW THE FUCK DID SHE MOUNT YOUR BACK!" Gray yelled in my ears.

"OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm gonna go deaf if you keep it up, stupid ice cone" growling a bit rubbing my poor ears.

"The princess is right though, nobody's been able to get the drop on you n' dominate you like that. How the fuck did she do it?" Gajeel asked slightly annoyed

"To be honest guys….I have no idea. She caught me off guard, not to mention I misjudged her speed. She's a lot faster then she looks" I said, recalling our fight.

Looking around me I see a bunch of members nodding their heads with understandings.

"Sooooooo, when are we going to officially meet miss badass who can put our "mighty" Salamander in his place" Gray laughed out.

"Shut the fuck up frosty, and I don't know. She's not use to our way of life yet and I don't want her to snap because she's too overwhelmed." I sighed out

"Understandable I suppose, guess we will just have to wait for her to decide when she's ready." He said

"Aye, guess I should head back now. I've left her to cool off for long enough," I chuckled out standing up and making my way to my den.

"Don't get killed Salamander" Gajeel lazily said to which I just flipped him off not even looking behind me.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **So I want to give my thanks to 'MarSofTheGalaxies' for giving me some ideas for the new chapter. XD I was kinda stuck on how I should go about those twos second fight. Like I said I didn't want Lucy to just roll over, that's not how her character is supposed to be.**_

 _ **I think it turned out pretty good if I do say so myself lol. Let me know what ya'll think and I'll see you in the next chapter! XD**_

 _ **OH! One more amazingly awesome thing, I….can't…..believe….I have 100 followers O_O seriously though, you guys are FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME! XD**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty**_


	6. Chapter 6

Making his way back down the hall way, he start really thinking about their fight in the den.

' _It was my fault entirely, I let my instincts take control. I shouldn't have pushed myself on her so hard not to mention so fast. I mean we did just meet yesterday so it's only natural that she wouldn't want to mate yet, it's just what she said that she didn't need me and when she wasn't by myside when I woke up_ _I panicked.'_ He thought to himself,

 _'I can't lose her, not after I finally found my one and only mate, I'll just have to suck up my pride for the moment and apologize to her.'_

Sighing when he finally reach our door, he slowly open them and walk in.

Expecting to hear something from her he was surprised to see her fast asleep on their bed.

Quietly, he walked up to the bed and sat on the edge right next to her and just admire the sleeping beauty before him for a minute.

Finally deciding to follow in her example, he pulled the covers back laying down right behind her, pulling her close to his chest. Resting his head on his pillow he just laid back waiting for her to wake up, breathing in her sweet scent.

It wasn't too long after that that Lucy finally started to stir awake.

"Lucy?" Natsu questioned

"Natsu? What are you doing here? I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again today after our fight." Sleep heavy on her voice still.

"I wouldn't leave you like that, and I wanted to apologize as well." Natsu said with a sad look on his face

Lucy turned around in his arms and looked up at his face, "Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have done what I did to you, I lost control and allowed my instincts to take over. I shouldn't have tried to force myself on you and for that I am truly sorry, you had every right to attack me when you did and I'm not mad at you at all for it. I promise that we will wait until you feel you are ready before we become one, until then please forgive me." Natsu said sincerely with a small pout on his face.

"You did kind of deserve it," Lucy joked, giggling a little at his shocked face. "But I forgive you Natsu." She smiled softly.

"Just don't do it again." She warned him while laughing.

"Aye sir" He said while flashing her a big toothy grin.

After Natsus' apology they decided to talk to get to know each other better.

He found out that she loves to read, write and draw, she found out that he loves anything really spicy and hot, he also loves to fight. He found out that she loves looking at the stars at night and she is also very smart. She learned a bit more about the different pack members and was very curious to meet the two he called, 'Ice Dick and Screw for Brains' as he put it, and she just giggled at his way of describing his two so called "rivals". She also wanted to meet a girl called Levy because apparently she has an obsession with reading just like she does.

They were talking for hours laughing with each other about any and everything, it was so nice it felt like they have known each other their whole lives. Yes, they may be each other's mates but they both could consider other to be there best friend as well.

They were still happily chatting away when Natsus' stomach decided enough was enough and let out a particularly loud growl.

"Oh!" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Heh guess I'm hungry." Lucy just laughed at him that is until her stomach decided to reply back to his with an equally loud rumble.

He burst out laughing as he watched her face become red with embarrassment, "I guess you're hungry too" and she only smiled and nodded her head.

"Well then, how about I finally introduce you to our pack? We can get something to eat while we're at it." He knew he was trying his luck but it was worth a try, that is until he saw her face.

Her smile instantly fell and she started to panic, feeling her heart beating faster and faster as she started hyperventilating and feeling very lite headed.

"No no no no!…..I can't….I'm sorry…I-I can't….I…..I'm not ready…..I can't" she was in the middle of her freaking out and she didn't even realize that she had shifted while still laying on the bed, luckily Natsu had already stood up otherwise he would have been squished underneath her.

"LUCILLIA! Calm down and look at me," he placed his hands on either side of her fur covered cheeks and look into her blue eyes.

"Calm down, its ok. I know you're nervous but there is nothing to be scared about, my pack will love you and I know you will love them too. I won't leave your side even for a second ok? You can do this, you're strong, and if it will make you feel more comfortable stay like this and you can shift when you feel you are ready. Ok?" Natsu reassured her while he ran his thumbs along her cheek bones.

Taking deep breaths in and out, Lucy calmed herself down, giving enough time to collect her thoughts before she was really ready.

"Ok….I can do this…." She said as she hopped off the bed and stood tall once again.

Taking one last big breath in and out she looked to Natsu, "Ok…..I'm ready"

Natsu smiled, deciding to just stay in his human form, walked to the door with her trailing behind him once again. The closer they got to the main hall though, the more Lucys' panicked stat started again. Hearing her fast paced heart again he calmly reassured her that everything was fine and she would be ok and he was here with her, only stopping as soon as he heard her heart resume its slow beats.

Coming to a stop just outside of the main hall, he glanced back at her and smiled, "Alright my dear this is it, just remember what I told you and stay by my side and you will do just fine."

 _ **~LUCILLIA~**_

' _Oh god I'm so nervous, what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm not good enough for Natsu? What if I have to leave and go back to being alone again?'_

Lucy was freaking out in her own mind again.

' _NO! Enough Lucillia! You are an Alpha who is more than worthy to be by Natsus side, no more being alone.'_ She thought as she sucked up her fears and followed Natsu into the main hall.

Everyone was silent though, it was so quite you could hear a pin dropping that is until I heard Natsus voice brake through, "Hello everyone!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention on him which I was very thankful for.

I followed him to what looked like a bar where there were a few male and female wolf's just sitting waiting for Natsu and I to arrive.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

"OI FLAME BITCH! We were starting to wonder if you finally forgot about dinner." Gray laughed out loud.

"SHUT IT ICE PRICK! And of corse I didn't forget about dinner, the hell do you take me for?" Natsu growled out clearly annoyed

"An Idiot" Gajeel laughed as well

"You stupid bastards…." And with that another brawl started in the den hall.

Lucy panicked yet again because not only did Natsu leave her but because almost all of the pack members were fighting each other.

"Don't worry about them dear, I know it may seem crazy but that's how our family works." Mira directed Lucy's attention to her instead of the frenzy.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira." She smiled at the beautiful golden wolf.

Lucy looked at the she-wolf before her and it was strange because she instantly calmed down, Mira had this wonderful motherly aura to her.

"Hello, my name is Lucillia but Natsu calls me Lucy." She very timidly whispered out.

"OH MY GOD YOUR ADORABLE!" Mira shouted as she ran around the bar and bear hugged the poor shocked wolf.

"Alright Mira release poor Lucy before you suffocate her," Lucy heard another softer voice beside her, feeling Mira release her from her death grip.

Looking beside her Lucy found a petite woman with beautiful cropped blue hair being held back by a headband.

"Hiya Lu, My name is Levy." She smiled at Lucy

"Levy? Natsu has told me a bit about you, is it true you love to read?" Lucy asked excitedly

Levy gasped "YOU LOVE TO READ TOO?!"

Lucy giggled at her, "Yes I do, very much so. In fact I'm actually working on my own story right now."

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE TO LET ME READ IT!" Levy shouted with stars in her eyes.

"Erm….I don't know….I'm kind of embarrassed to show anyone," Lucy said while looking at the small woman

"Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me read it? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Lucy just giggled

"Oh alright, but only if it stays between you and me. Is that ok?"

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Levy shouted clearly excited about reading Lucys' book.

"Can I ask you a question though Lu?" Levy asked after she calmed down

"Sure"

"Why are you in wolf form?" Levy wondered, Natsu came back in his human form so she wondered why Lucy didn't shift back.

"I…..uh…." Lucy started to get nervous again

"Oh its ok you don't have to tell me if it's too hard for you," Levy tried reasoning with the panicking wolf

Taking a few deep breaths in to calm herself again, "No its ok, it's nothing like that. It's just…..I've been alone for many many winters, fighting constantly and fending for myself that my wolf self is the only way I feel comfortable anymore. It's nothing against you guys, I'm just doing what I've always done to cope with stress." Lucy was able to explain.

"But what about now? Now that you've had a chance to talk with us and get to know us some are you any more comfortable?" Mira tried asking.

Lucy thought about it for a minute, she actually didn't feel bad. She felt at home here with the two she-wolves and even felt ok with explaining her fear to them.

"You know I actually do feel ok, I actually feel at home here." Lucy smiled and then decided it was time to shift.

She became nervous again when all Mira and Levy did was stare at her with very wide eyes,

"Um….g-guys? I-Is everything ok?"

And then, simultaneously, they both screamed and tackled the poor golden haired girl.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Levy shouted while squeezing her midsection

"AND THIS BODY! I can see why Natsu has the hots for you." Mira teased with a lecherous voice and a smirk upon her face, and Lucy blushed so many shades of red she was afraid she would pass out from blood loss to the rest of her body.

"OI! STOP TRYING TO KILL MY MATE YOU TWO!" they heard Natsu yell from across the hall, finally finished with his brawl.

"Oh Natsu, she's just so adorable and beautiful and drop dead sexy," Mira cooed with hearts in her eyes while she pictured pink and golden haired pups running all over the den.

Natsu walked right up to a completely red Lucy, wrapping an arm around her waist he just smirked, "Oh trust me, I know all too well she's down right sexy." Wiggling his eyebrows at her, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Shut it you perv." Lucy growled out and Natsu just laughed

"Yo, my names Gray. Second in command next to this flaming freak," Gray introduced himself while jabbing a thumb in Natsus direction.

"OI! SHUT IT YOU PERVERTED SNOW CONE!" Natsu yelled butting heads with his commander

While the two were bickering back and forth a second male decided to introduce himself,

"Names Gajeel," he stated while pulling a now blushing Levy into his lap, "and this little shrimp is my mate."

Lucy looked between the two shocked at first but the more you looked the better the two looked for each other.

She felt Natsu wrap his arm around her waist again guessing he was done with his fight with Gray

"Hi, I'm Lucillia but you can call me Lucy." She introduced herself to both males

"you know, you made be all intimidan' n' what not when your all wolfed out but right now you remind me more of a lil' bunny," Gajeel laughed out.

Feeling a tick mark for on her forehead, she clenched her fists, feeling Natsu let go of her waist and slide out of the way.

"What….was….that?" She growled out through clenched teeth.

"I….said…..you look like a bun-"was all he could get out before he went flying across the den hall from Lucy punching him.

"DON'T CALL ME A BUNNY AGAIN!" she yelled

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu and Gray were laughing so hard they were rolling around on the ground with tears streaming down there cheeks.

"I like her, she can stay forever!" Gray laughed still, high fiveing Lucy

"Of course she can stay forever, she's my mate after all," Natsu said after he calmed down, wrapping his arm back around Lucy's waist.

"Where's Erza and Jellal?" He asked, he wanted Lucy to meet all of his family

"Oh, Erza formed a little team to go out practice hunting again." Mira said

"Really? Who did she take with her?"

Mira put her finger to her chin while she thought about it, "Let's see…..Jellal, Cana, Elfman, Romeo, and Wendy if I remember right. She wanted to take Romeo and Wendy out in the field to get practice in seeing as they are old enough now to help with hunting."

Natsu just nodded his head and look to Lucy,

"Well you can meet everyone else when they get back, but for now let's have fun and drink and eat and celebrate you joining the pack!" he said clearly excited.

Lucy giggled at him with a wide smile,

"Alright"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **So I'm sorry it took me a bit longer to get a new chapter up for this story, I was working so hard on 'Light of the Celestial Dragon Slayer' I was having a hard time trying to get my brain to switch from dragons to wolves lol.**_

 _ **But I hope you all liked this chapter, I really wanted to focus on everyone's bonds especially Natsu and Lucy. Not only that but show a weaker side to Lucy, not everyone can be powerful all the time :]**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME! XD**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty!**_


	7. Chapter 7

It's been about six months since Lucillia has joined the Fairy Tail pack and she couldn't be happier, true to Natsu's word they all immediately accepted her and she became one of their family members.

Gray has become like an older brother to her and has a particular soft spot when it comes to her, Jellal is no better.

But the one that surprised them all was Gajeel showing a soft side that he usually only shows Levy, though he still insists on calling her bunny-girl much to Lucillia's annoyance. To make it worse they are all so over-protective of her, it's like the all forgot she was an Alpha.

Then there are the she-wolves…..Mira still attempts to hug her to death every time she is around the crazed demon wolf. Levy is her best girl friend now and they can always be found chatting away about some book they've read or gossiping about different members.

From the very first time she talked to Erza she instantly went into over-protective big sister mode and is constantly threating Natsu about preserving her innocence. Seriously has everyone forgot that they are Alphas?

Cana was on a whole different level, constantly trying to get poor Lucy drunk and always has a hand on some place inappropriate, groping Lucy whenever she is around the poor she-wolf.

And then there's Natsu…he makes the others over-protectiveness seem tame, he never leaves Lucy's side and when he does it's to go out on a hunt and bring back her favorite meat, which he found out was Elk. He's made sure they always have it just to keep her happy.

Natsu has been true to his word though, he has not tried anything since that day he lost control, though he does sneak in the occasional peck on her cheek here and there, which makes Mira squeal every time.

Today though Natsu has decided to ask Lucillia an important question.

 _ **~LUCILLIA~**_

"YO, LUCE!" Natsu called out to me, I was sitting chatting with Mira and enjoying a drink at the bar.

"Yes Natsu?" I asked after he plopped himself down on a stool next to me giving me a small kiss on my cheek. I heard Mira squeal yet again.

"Me and the gang wanted to know if you wanted to join us on your first hunt with the pack?" he asked, secretly hoping she would say yes.

I gave Natsu a bright smile, "Really!? I would love to Natsu, I haven't been on a hunt in months!"

I was really excited, not only was I going to get out of the den for a while but I was also going with my family on a hunt. Not to mention I would be going with Natsu, I've always wondered what he would look like taking down prey.

"ALRIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" he shouted throwing a fist in the air. I just giggled at his child like behavior before hopping off the stool and following him outside where the others were waiting.

"Bout time fire brea-…Lucy? What are you doing here? Coming to see us off?" Gray started to insult Natsu before I came into view, but before I could answer he spoke up.

"Actually no snow cone, I'm having her come with us today. With lover boy attached to his new mate we need another person to go with us."

Natsu was referring to Loke who just found his mate Aries, let's just say the two haven't been seen in a few days.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Natsu?" Erza asked in an obviously worried voice

"Guys…..seriously….You keep forgetting that I use to go on hunts completely alone, I'm an Alpha for a reason." I said pinching the bridge of my nose, I love them, really I do, but do they really have to be so protective of me?

"Yea guys, she'll do just fine." Natsu said wrapping his arm around my waist

The four of them still didn't look convinced but decided to drop it, which I was very grateful for.

"Alright fine bunny but if anything goes wrong you get your butt back to the den." Gajeel demanded.

"Yea yea geez." I sighed

"She'll be fine guys, don't worry so much. Now everyone shift and let's head out." Natsu commanded everyone.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

They switch up the running pattern just a bit, since Natsu insisted that Lucy run next to him. So with her running on his right side, Erza and Jellal were running on the right behind Lucy and Gray and Gajeel were on Natsu's left.

Natsu was leading them to their usual hunting grounds, and Lucy was just taking in her surroundings and smells. She was in awe by the amount of territory the pack controlled.

Coming up on a clearing Natsu slowed down to a stop and hunkered down, as did everyone else, in front of them was an open meadow with deer grazing. Looking back to Erza, Jellal, Gray and Gajeel he silently ordered them to flank off and trap the deer on all sides while he and Lucy would charge up the middle.

Natsu waited until he could spot everyone in their positions, then looked to his right at Lucy.

She was so focused on the deer, he watched her muscles tensed ready to launch her towards her prey and he was taken back by how beautiful she looked. Truly like an Alpha predator, he felt something primal and possessive build up inside of him the more he looked at her but quickly shoved it back down and focused his attention on the deer as well. If everyone did what they were supposed to they could get over half the herd which was around 6-7 deer if they counted right.

Signaling the others with a raise of his head, he took off full sprint with Lucy hot on his tail. The others kept their positions until the herd panicked and started running in any of their directions then they too headed in, pouncing on and killing any deer that was unfortunate enough to run into the rest.

Natsu and Lucy were so big compared to the deer that all it took was pouncing on the deer and breaking their backs, he still kept an eye on Lucy though. Watching her run and jump killing deer left and right, she actually surprised him and the others with how agile she really was. She didn't even use this much speed when she fought Natsu, did she really hold herself back? And if so why?

Natsu watched Lucy take off after one more large buck while him and the others gathered their kills to count how many they had.

They were all so distracted that they didn't even hear or smell the VERY large grizzle bear coming up right behind them, "GUYS LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" they heard Lucy yelling before turning around to come face to face with the bear. They were completely caught off guard and out of formation,

"SPREAD OUT DISTRACT HIM SO WE CAN TAKE HIM DOWN!" Natsu yelled at the others as they all took off, but the grizzle was more interested in Natsu then the others and gave chase to him instead.

Lucy stood there, brain running a mile a minute trying to think of a way to take down the giant beast. The others couldn't tear its attention off Natsu and with him busy running around and away from the bear he wouldn't be able to land the killing blow to the things neck and break its windpipe.

So doing the only thing she could think of she took off after the bear and Natsu,

"BUNNY! STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE DEN!" She heard Gajeel yelling at her

"LUCY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! STAY BACK!" Gray yelled at her, Erza and Jellal finally heard the other two yell and turned their attention to her.

Lucy just ignored them and kept increasing her speed, she was planning on using her big body and built up speed to slam herself in the side of the bear knocking it completely off its feet and then pinning it to the ground by jumping up and latching her teeth to the back of its neck. Then the others could come and help keep it pinned down while Natsu delivers the final blow.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled trying to gain the attention of their leader, he slowed down some to look back at Gray but doing so gave the bear more than enough time to catch up to him. With claws bared the bear went to swipe a massive claw towards the massive black wolf, only that didn't happen.

Lucy, at her max speed launched herself from her hind legs, tucked her head to the side and used her shoulder to slam into the side of the bear sending the thing flying a few feet before landing hard on its side. She then ran as quickly as she could and jumped on its back and sunk her teeth in the bear's neck from behind.

"GUYSH GEE OER HERE EN HEL NE!" she yelled while still sinking her teeth into the bear hearing it roar out in pain.

The others jumped into action and latched on to each of its legs with their teeth keeping it from standing.

"NAHSOO! NOW!" Lucy tried shouting again through her clenched teeth keeping her balance so she didn't fall.

Snapping out of his daze he launched himself towards the bear ducking when it tried lunging and snapping its jaws at him. He slid underneath and latched on to its windpipe clamping down with all his might, crushing it, and a few minutes later the bear was dead.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Natsu shouted at Lucy once he released the bear from his jaws.

Lucy just looked at him from her spot on top of the bear and smirked,

"It's dead isn't it?" then she busted out laughing at Natsu's shocked face, the others quick to follow as they too busted out laughing at their leader.

"Bunnies got a point Salamander." Gajeel joked out.

"I….You….I'm….." Natsu just growled out not even able to stay mad, she just took down a damn bear and is laughing about it.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" Natsu just laughed as well, he was falling for this crazy outgoing she-wolf every day since the day they meet and he couldn't be happier.

Lucy just smiled a big wolfie smile, "I know" then jumped down to help the others gather there kills and head home.

Back home Gray and Natsu were telling the rest of their pack about what Lucy did, let's just say they might be over exaggerating a bit…

"AND THEN THREE BIG ASS BEARS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND LUCE TOOK THEM ALL OUT!" Natsu was shouting to his members as they all cheered.

"NO WAY FIRE ASS IT WAS MORE LIKE FOUR BEARS!" Gray yelled out butting heads with his leader, fight already starting.

"Erm…Guys that's nowhere near close to what happened…." Lucy just sighed, there was no point in correcting them now with a massive brawl going on...again.

"Hey Mira I'm going to head back to our den if Natsu asks where I am." Lucy finally said

"Is everything alright?" Mira asked concern clearly in her voice

"Yes I'm fine," Lucy just waved her off "running at my top speed for so long wore me out, I'm going to go soak in our hot spring for a bit."

"Ok, I'll let him know as soon as he's done throwing wolves every which way," She laughed out and Lucy just giggled and waved bye to her walking in the direction of her and Natsu's den.

Truth was she actually hurt herself pretty badly when she slammed her shoulder into the bear at top speed. She developed a big ugly bruise, which she hid with her hair, and shifted into her human form as soon as they made it back home because walking on all fours was proving to be too painful and it was getting harder to hide her pain from Natsu and the others.

She sighed to herself, it was really wreak less of her but she would never forgive herself if her family got hurt when she could have done something about it. She just hopes that a nice long soak will help with the tenderness and help it heal faster so she didn't worry Natsu.

She was making her way to the washroom when she heard the doors to the den open and close behind her, turning around quickly to see who it was, and was surprised to see Natsu there already.

"There you are Luce, I was looking for y-…What's that?" He pointed to her shoulder

"….shit"

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Ugh im sorry it took me a bit longer then usual to get a new chapter out for this story. All of my attention was on Celestial and i kinda lost focus lol**_

 _ **I hope it is to your liking though and ill try to make sure i update both of my stories soon!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

"….I..er….uh.." Lucillia tripped over her words, trying to figure out just what to tell him. She finally sighed, there's no point in lying to him now, he has seen it.

"Lucy…" his voice sounding a bit demanding, "Don't tell me that's from the damn bear…"

She sighed again, "I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't want to worry you. It was hurting after we started walking home, that's why I shifted so fast when we got back. It hurt too much walk on all fours, I didn't realize that it was this bad until I seen the bruise uncovered by my fur. I did shoulder check that bear going my top speed, so I guess this was to be expected. Please don't keep me from going on hunts, I had so much fun and it felt nice to be able to make kills again."

She started pleading, looking at the male in front of her with her big brown eyes, "I've felt so cooped up here over the past couple months, I'm so use to being able to leave when I want and hunt when I want. Please don't make me stay home because of this."

Natsu was just left a little dumbfounded, she's never once bagged him for anything before, hell she's never even ASKED him for anything. Yes he is upset that she got injured on his watch but it's hard to say no when she's looking at him with the biggest pleading pouty face he's ever seen, and her beautiful chocolate orbs staring straight into his soul…he couldn't help the thought that passed through his brain at the moment that she just looked…adorable, bruise and all.

He finally sighed, "I told you you were a pain in my ass," he gave a small laugh and he reached out and gripped her chin with his finger and thumb, "and I can't say no to an adorable face like that. HOWEVER, I am still not happy that you got hurt but I cannot deny you your Alpha right to be with the hunting group. BUT you will NOT be hunting with us until your shoulder is completely healed. If you can't even put weight on it while in wolf form without it hurting, then there is no way you can run to be able to chase prey down. Do we have a deal?" he commanded looking at her with serious onyx eyes.

She just giggled, "Of course my big scary Alpha," she gave him a salute, "whatever you say. I was actually heading into the washroom to soak in the hot spring for a while to help it heal."

Natsu just laughed while he moved his hand from her chin to cup her cheek, "alright you go and soak for a while, I'm gonna head out to the main hall and let everyone know that you'll be down for a few hunts. I'll come back to check up on you in a bit, ok?"

Lucillia just groaned, "Do you HAAAAVE to tell the others?" she wined, "I'm going to get a lecture from all of them as soon as I come back out." She was pouting now. Natsu just chuckled, "yea but you kind of deserve it Luce." She just answered him with a small growl, pouting even more. Natsu leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and before moving away he whispered, "When I come back I have something I need to tell you." And then turned and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

Lucillia just stood there, slightly shocked while she just stared at the closed doors.

"I wonder what he needs to tell me?" she whispered to herself, brain just running over everything she could think of that he would need to say but she honestly had no idea.

Shrugging her shoulders, which she instantly regretted, as she gently cupped her injured shoulder hissing slightly at the pain. "I need to soak" and she turned and walked into the washroom.

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

Walking back into the main hall, Natsu made his way back to the bar where all the guys were sitting enjoying a drink.

"Yo" he said

"Yo flame brain"

"Salamander"

"Natsu"

Gray, Gajeel and Jellal greeted him.

"Hey guys I got some slightly bad news, Luce isn't going to be able to hunt with us for at least a few weeks."

"What? Why?" Gray asked him

"Well when she tackled that bear down she messed up her shoulder pretty bad, I didn't even know about it until I went back to check on her and seen a huge bruise on her shoulder. She said it hurts to walk on all fours, so no wolf form for a while until it heals."

"Damn it bunny! I told her to get back to the den if we ran into trouble but nooo, that brat decided it was a good idea to run straight into it." Gajeel growled out

"Whelp no more hunts for her, nope not happening again. She's keeping her butt home from now on." Gray declared

Natsu sighed, as much as he would love to agree with them he couldn't do that to her, "No guys…as much as I would love to agree and just lock her away somewhere safe, it would do more harm than good."

"How do you figure Salamander? Just keep her ass at home from now on and she won't get hurt no more. Seems pretty easy to me. You know the pack couldn't handle losing her." Gajeel grunted out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got to agree with metal head, keep her home. No more hunts" Gray stated his opinion and Jellal just nodded, not really wanting to get in between the fuming males.

"Guys, she's an Alpha, and in case you were forgetting, a very strong one at that. Keeping an Alpha such as her cooped up is going to drive her nuts and if she doesn't get to go with us, she will go out without us. We got luckily that she was busy bonding with everyone these last couple months but now that she's been able to get back out again, it's going to be hard to keep her here. Now, that being said I have put my foot down and told her no hunts until she is fully healed and can run on it again." Natsu told them

The two just sighed at him, "Alright fine almighty leader have it your way but that girl is still going to get a stern talkn' too from us once she comes back out." Gray scoffed out

"Damn right that bunny is gonna get a talkn' too, I'd be amazed if Erza didn't join us too once she finds out." Gajeel said and Natsu just snorted,

"Sure sure whatever you say, she already knows its comin." He laughed out at them and turned to head back to their den.

Walking in and closing the doors to the den, Natsu found his mate laying on the bed in a tank top and shorts reading one of her books.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey Natsu." "Hey Luce, how's the shoulder?" "Much better after that soak, though it is still tender." She told him honestly. "At least it feels better though." Natsu walked over to the bed laying down right next to her.

"Lucy…I've wanted to tell you something for quite a while now, I just haven't been able to find the right words to say." Lucy set her book down and laid down facing the male. "Well what do you want to tell me Natsu?" she smiled at him.

Natsu closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in and out before opening them again and he started talking, "Luce, ever since that day that you and I fought, I have had this growing feeling for you deep inside. These past six months having you here by myside has only made the feeling grow to unbelievable sizes and I'm afraid that I might burst if I don't tell you how I truly feel about you."

Taking another deep breathe he just looking into her now very wide eyes, "Lucillia, I love you. I love you more than words could even describe and seeing you out there today, hunting with us only deepened my love for you. You were so focused and agile not to mention brave and seeing you tackle and pin that bear down..." he gently ran his thumb over her bruised shoulder, "Well that little stunt of yours just sealed the deal for me. You're my one and only Luce and I don't ever want to be in a world where you aren't by my side." He finished saying, looking deep into her now teary eyes.

"Natsu…" she very quietly whispered out, "I…..I don't know what to say…..no one has ever said anything like that to me before." Tears started to roll down her cheeks and Natsu just used his thumbs to gently wipe them away as he smiled at her. She took deep breaths in and out to calm herself down before she started talking to him again.

"Natsu, truth is, I love you too. I started falling for you the day you came back and apologized to me and then seeing you today too. You were so strong and controlling, your silent commands to us all were those that didn't even need to be questioned and then seeing you catch prey and even killing that bear only showed me how powerful you truly are. I have to say I've never been happier that you found me that day than anyone else. You are the other half to my soul Natsu and we truly do belong with each other." As soon as she was done, she surprised Natsu and planted her soft lips to his.

It took Natsu but a second before he quickly responded kissing her gently, pouring out his heart, soul and love for her in this one kiss.

Lucillia felt like she was on fire, their kiss was electrifying and so intense that she was left feeling dizzy, pushing herself closer to her mate she decided to deepen the kiss and softly ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He immediately opened and plunged his slick muscle into her cavern before she had a chance to respond.

Dominating her first he rolled and twisted his tongue everywhere, tasting every inch of her all the while feeling her start to push back. She forced his tongue to retreat back into his mouth as she shot hers straight into his, rolling and twisting like he did, making sure to run hers along his canines though. She felt a low rumble pushed from his chest threw hers and she answered with a soft whimper.

Finally pulling away to catch their breath, Natsu didn't waste any time to swiftly peck her on her plump, now slightly bruised, lips before he kissed his way to her cheek and down her jaw, poking his tongue out and licking down her neck till he was right at her shoulder.

He stopped for a second, breathing heavily in and out as he reeled back his animal instincts to mark her and only planted small butterfly kisses and lightly sucking on her neck and collar bone, being extra careful to not nick her with his canines just yet.

She let out a soft sigh followed by a small moan feeling Natsu's lips along her most sensitive part, closing her eyes and enjoying the pure heaven she was feeling right now.

While Natsu was focusing her attention to her neck he slowly lowered one of his hands down to the hem of her shirt tugging on it slightly. He stopped attacking her neck and sat up, looked at her asking for permission with his beautiful onyx eyes and she nodded at him. Bending down and firmly planted his lips on hers again kissing her passionately he slid his hand underneath her shirt feeling her bare stomach, inching slowly up to the underside of her breast.

Just as he was about to finish his journey and grab her, swift and loud knocking interrupted there lust filled session. Growling out loud, and hearing her giggle, Natsu stood up and stomped to the door with clear intentions of beating, who ever interrupted them, into a bloody pulp.

"WHAT!" He yelled out as soon as he opened the door not even caring who was standing on the other side.

"Natsu we have a big problem!" said an out of breath Gray, very clear panic set in his voice.

"Gray, what's going on?" Lucillia asked, now standing by Natsu, wrapping her arm through his.

"This had better be good…" Natsu growled out, paying more attention to his commander.

"Natsu, there's another pack standing outside then den and they are demanding to see our Alpha!" Gray quickly said

"What!" Natsu yelled out before he pushed past the panic stricken male and shifted as he ran down the hall.

Gray and Lucilla were right behind him making their way to the main doors, all the pack members were gathered and waiting for Natsu in the main hall, every single one of them shifted to their wolf forms.

"Stay behind me everyone and let us answer the call of this pack who dares knock on the doors of the Fairy Tail pack!" Natsu commanded everyone using his deep Alpha voice.

Walking to the doors Loke and Aries opened them up as soon as there leader reached them.

Looking outside stood a pack consisting of eight wolves standing in a line formation and one big wolf behind the line.

A blonde colored wolf took a few steps forward and a pure black wolf was right by his side.

"Ah, so this is the famous Salamander leader and Alpha of the Fairy Tail pack. I must say, the rumors about your enormous size and power actually turned out to be true." scoffed the blonde colored wolf.

"Who are you and why are you here? I don't take kindly to other packs intruding on my territory, so speak quickly and leave." Natsu commanded with his head held high.

"Right to the point I see," the blonde wolf laughed out.

"Well then I guess there is no delaying this, my name is Sting Eucliffe, second in command for the pack Sabertooth and we have followed a very intoxicating and delicious scent right to your front door. You've been keeping something from the world haven't you Salamander? We want it..." he said with a wicked grin plastered on his snout.

"What…" Natsu was slightly annoyed at the cockiness in the males' voice.

"We have come to claim the un-mated Alpha female that you have tried to hide from the world. Though we do not understand why you have not mated with her yet." Sting stated, looking behind Natsu right at Lucillia sending her a wink.

Natsu sucked in a deep breath, eyes growing wide. Then he turned to look at the now petrified Lucillia who was just staring at the other pack, wide eyed as well.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **OH GOD! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! T_T**_

 _ **I was at the hospital with my brother and his lady, they finally had their first baby after 20 hours of labor (poor girl), not only that but I was having problems with the site trying to get my account to load up. I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BEAT A TKITTY!**_

 _ **I hope this chapter makes up for it though! Let me know what ya'll think. :]**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu turned back around to look at the offending pack, "Just who the hell…do you think you are walking into MY territory trying to lay claim to MY mate. I have already won her favor months ago, and mated or not she. Is. MINE." Natsu pulled back his jowls sending a vicious snarl as he also pinned his ears back in a clear challenge to dare try and take her away from him.

"Oh ho….that is where you are wrong my dear Salamander, you know wolf laws as well as I. You may have won her favor already BUT because you have not claimed her and mated, other packs can fight to win her favor and claim her for themselves." Sting pulled his lips back into a sadistic smile, he tried to look back again at the Alpha female only to have his view blocked by Gray. He was still in his human form so his body towered over her smaller frame, she was still in shock.

Natsu knew that cocky bastard was right but he would never admit it out loud, it didn't matter what the law said he still would never allow any other pack take HIS Lucillia away from him.

Natsu took a few steps forward, "Fine, the Fairy Tail pack shall answer the call of your challenge for the right to claim the un-mated Alpha female. I and my best warriors shall take on your Alpha and your best warriors, and may the stronger pack win!" Natsu shouted out growling as well while all of Fairy Tail was cheering and shouting ready to fight.

It was then that the big wolf behind the line of the Sabertooth moved forward, Sting and his companion immediately lowered themselves backing up to the line again. He was an older Alpha but just as big as Natsu, white fur and cold soulless eyes, he stopped right in front of Natsu, keeping his head high clearly challenging the younger Alpha.

"And what makes you think a pup like you is any match for the leader of the strongest pack in all of Earthland? This pathetic and utterly weak little pack of yours will fall before the might that is Sabertooth, and we will take that female." The older male finally spoke only to throw out insults at not only Natsu….but his pack as well, Natsu snarled again flashing all his teeth this time he gritted out, "We shall see…" and with that both Alphas turned to back to their packs to prepare for battle.

The older wolf called out his best warriors shouting, "STING, ROGUE, MINERVA, ORGA, RUFUS! FIGHT AND WIN OR DIE BY MY HAND! SABERTOOTH HAS NO TIME FOR WEAKLINGS!" The five stepped forward all shouting at the same time, "YES ALPHA JIEMMA!" and they got into position ready to launch themselves.

Natsu looked back to his pack calling forth his best warriors as well, "Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Elfman, Loke…I'm counting on you guys, fight with all your might and keep our family whole!" and they all shouted back, "YES NATSU!" As they two got into position.

It was tense on the battle field, no one moved an inch and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of snarls, growls and the snapping of jaws, as one pack taunted the other.

Natsu made the first move, launching himself at the older male as the others also launched themselves towards the rival pack. They all made contact in the middle as Natsu and Jiemma hit each other with enough force that they were both standing on their hind legs, snapping their jaws at each other pushing to make the other fall.

The smaller wolves all made contact as well, Gray tackled Sting, as the two commanders faught. Gajeel slammed into Stings black furred companion named Rogue, Erza was facing off against another blackish-grey colored wolf called Minerva. While the mass of muscles, Elfman slammed into another wall of muscle of a teal colored wolf called Orga, leaving Loke to face off latching his teeth onto the body of another blonde wolf named Rufus.

Lucillia was just looking on in horror, she fell to the floor tears streaming down her face, Mira, Levy and Juvia were at her side in an instant trying to console and calm her down. But she was in hysterics…

"Oh god…..why?...why is this happening? Why now when I'm injured and can't even help them fight? I don't want to leave…I love it here, this is my home, this is my family and I love Natsu. This can't be happening…" Lucillia was just holding her head in her hands rocking back and forth, Mira finally pulled her into a hug, "Lucy calm down, it's going to be ok. Natsu won't let them take you away, you mean way too much to him to lose you. Have faith ok?" "How can I Mira? When the only way to win battles like this is for one of the Alphas to die by the other…."

They all knew she was right, its just how things went in their world but Mira still held hope, Natsu was strong and way to stubborn to lose. "I know he will win Lucy, please just send him your strength. Keep reminding him what he is fighting for and he will never lose." She stood up and offered a hand to Lucillia, she stayed on the ground calming herself before she took her hand standing back up, "Your right Mira, I know he will win and as his mate I have to keep showing him all my love and support to help him get through this." She smiled at the white haired she-wolf and Mira smiled back saying "THAT'S our Alpha girl." And they both turned back to watch the battle still going strong.

Gray and Sting were panting hard now, Sting had an eye closed as blood dripped from a nasty gash above his right eye, while Gray was favoring his right side as a nasty gash was sitting on his lower abdomen.

"Looking kinda of rough there mister commander." Sting taunted and Gray just scowled at him "Tsk, least I can see out of both of my eyes." He taunted right back and Sting just growled back launching himself at Gray again, catching him off guard and slammed into his injured side. Gray howled out in pain side stepping away from the blonde wolf. "Just give up, your pack is no match for the might of Sabertooth." Sting boosted

Gray snapped, he would never give up…Lucy was counting on them and with new found strength he sprinted at the blonde wolf, ignoring the screaming of his wounded side and staying in Stings blind spot.

He whirled around his side and jumped on Stings back sinking his teeth into the back of his neck, latching down hard enough to pierce through the skin, he could taste the copper fluid dripping from the holes his canines created. Sting let out a loud yelp as he tried to jump to knock the male off his body only howling out feeling Grays teeth sink in farther feeling his blood pouring out from the deep wounds inflicted on his neck.

"LET GO DAMN IT!" he tried jumping again only this time Gray used it to his advantage he jumped down still holding strong as Sting jumped up and used the force of his jump to swing Sting around him quickly unlatching his teeth and sent him flying into a tree. Sting was knocked out cold earning Gray the win.

Gray slowly limped back to the entrance of the den only to see Gajeel and Loke already standing there still shifted,

"You look like shit ice princess, that cocky blonde really that much for ya?" Gajeel laughed out as Gray just growled at him before saying, "Nah, not really. He just caught me off guard once and landed a good hit to my side. What about you two? Didn't expect to see anyone else already."

"That little pansy that I had was a joke, one little scratch across his snout threw him off so bad that I just head-butted him knocking his ass out cold." Gajeel growled out clearly pissed off about not having a good fight.

"Mine kept dodging my attacks, shouting out stupid shit like he was memorizing them to use against me. So I just kept coming at him with different moves and completely over whelmed him, then I jumped on him and slammed his head to the ground. Bet he's gonna have some memory problems after that." Loke just laughed out and Gray sent a chuckle.

A bit later they spotted Elfman limping back in his human form seemingly favoring one of his arms. "That wolf was a man I'll give him that, but he was still no match for me!" he shouted out and wincing a bit as he tried to flex his muscles and everyone just laughed, continuing their viewings one the two fights left.

Lucy made her way up to Gray standing on his left side, "You ok Lucy?" "Yea, I'm fine…I'm just worried about Natsu…." She just looked upon the two giant wolves fighting. "Don't worry Lucy, that fire freak will be just fine." Gray sent her a small smile as he too looked to the fights.

Natsu was in the middle of charging at Jiemma again, Jiemma reared up ready to slam head on with the younger wolf only to be caught off guard when Natsu swooped low and slam into the older wolfs chest toppling them both backwards as they rolled head over tail on one another. While they were rolling Natsu manage to latch his teeth into one of Jiemmas front legs. As soon as they stopped rolling Natsu jerked his head to the side slicing his canines through his leg leaving deep gashes that were bleeding badly.

Jiemma let out a pained howl as he backed away slightly only to surprise Natsu when he launched himself to his side using his claws on his uninjured leg to leave a deep slice above Natsus left hip.

Natsu hissed out in pain already feeling the blood dripping from his wound, then he heard Jiemma laughing at him, "Ready to give up pup? You never stood a chance against me." Then he launched himself towards Natsu again but he was able to dodge the attack and smash himself into Jiemmas side making them topple and roll once again.

Erza found her fight with Minerva to actually be a bit of a challenge and she was loving it. Both were covered head to toe in bite marks and claw marks as they were panting facing each other.

"I have to say you are a lot stronger then I figured you to be," Erza just smirked out and Minerva scoffed, "I am the daughter of our Alpha so what else would you expect from the strongest pack." She just tsked at Erza only earning her a glare from the she-wolf.

"Look around you, can you not see all of your pack members are already defeated? Why don't you and your pack just surrender now and leave and maybe you won't lose your Alpha and father." Sabertooth could never win now, not with all its members bloody and beaten and from she could tell Natsu had the Alpha on the ropes.

"SABERTOOTH WILL NEVER SURRENDER! WE WILL WIN AND WE WILL STEAL AWAY YOUR PRECIOUS ALPHA!" She yelled out now flying towards Erza in a blind rage, Erza stayed calm simply dodging and jumping out of the way of her failed attacks and waited for and opening and her chance to strike.

She finally seen it, a split second where the underside of Minervas neck was completely open and she dove underneath as her claws came flying at her and latched her teeth onto her neck. Minerva struggled trying to get away losing air fast but Erza only tightened her jaws effectively cutting off all of her air supply. Minerva quickly blacked out and Erza finally let go as the wolf fell to the floor beneath her, beaten.

Erza quickly limped back to the others, standing on the other side of Lucy as she smiled at her and then focused her attention to their leader.

Natsu and Jiemma were both panting hard, clearly wore out and exhausting all of their energy to try and take down the other one. Natsu's vision had begun to blur after all the blood he lost from his wound to his side, but Jiemma wasn't fairing any better. Both of his front legs had deep gashes in them from where Natsu had torn into them and it was becoming harder to stay standing.

Jiemma caught Natsu off guard when he jumped on his back latching his teeth onto the side of neck first leaving a deep wound to the right side of Natsus neck before letting go and placing all of his weight onto Natsus back attempting to force Natsu to the ground.

"YIELD BOY AND ACCEPT YOUR DEATH!" he yelled out at Natsu but he refused to budge.

His vision was quickly fading though because the wound to his neck was oozing his precious crimson liquid only bringing him closer to his end. He had to do something and fast or risk losing his life, that's when he looked towards Lucy. She was standing with his family, her hands covering her mouth and he seen the tears running down her face and he wanted nothing more than to wipe those tears away.

Jiemma seemed to notice where he was looking and only laughed at the younger wolf, "Yes, go ahead and take one last look at your so called mate. You will die here and now and she WILL become mine, and I have to say I'm looking forward to braking that fighting spirit she has. You see with the Sabertooth pack the females are ALWAYS below males, it doesn't matter if there an Alpha or not and only the strongest ones able to survive the punishment brought upon them to brake them are allowed to stay within my pack. There only jobs are to produce young, and fight or die. Either or it doesn't matter to me as long as I have the next generation of fighters in my pack. Don't worry though, I'll make sure that bitch bares me PLENTY of young before she's killed." He said to him in a horrible and lecherous voice.

That's when Natsu snapped, blinded by his rage at hearing Lucy's future with this monster, he decided to pull a move on Jiemma that Lucy knew all too well. He used all his power and launched himself up and backwards, slamming the older shocked wolf to the ground pushing all the air out of his lungs.

Before Jiemma even had a chance to register what just happened Natsu flew up and spun around quickly latching his teeth onto the older male's neck. Jiemma tried kicking Natsu with his hind legs in a futile attempt to push him off and that's when Natsu mustered up the rest of his strength and ripped out Jiemmas esophagus spraying blood everywhere.

Everyone went deadly quiet, the only sounds heard were coming from Jiemma, it sounded like gurgling as he choked on his own blood, only to finally stop seconds later, dead.

Natsu dropped the meat hanging in between his teeth to the dirt below and backed away slowly, he then threw his head to the sky and let loose a loud victory howl spreading the news far and wide.

Then he finally blacked out, falling to the floor.

Sabertooth member just starred at the dead leader before they all became bold and started growling as they neared the passed out Alpha.

Gray, Erza and Gajeel all sprang into action running to their leader jumping in front of him growling and baring their teeth at the still advancing wolves.

Then all of a sudden they all stopped and started cowering, lowering themselves to laying on the ground, tails tucked completely underneath them. The three standing protectively in front of Natsu were beyond confused, that is until they heard a spin chilling growl from behind that had them all lowering themselves as well.

The three turned around only to come face to face with a very pissed off and snarling giant golden wolf who was standing very protectively over the knocked out body of their Alpha her bright blue eyes glowing with rage, she was completely ignoring her injured shoulder as well.

"You WIIL back down and leave this place and NEVER COME BACK! If you do you will have to face me…Do I make myself clear?" Lucillia yelled out growling afterwards, all the members of Sabertooth nodded quickly before turning tail and running away leaving the body of their Alpha.

Gray was the first to snap out of his trance, "LUCY WHAT THE HELL! Shift back before you injure your shoulder more." Clearly not pleased with her choice but happy that she helped protect their leader. That proved to be a huge mistake though because with a snap of her head she was glaring at Gray now and he and the others lowered themselves back down. She's in full Alpha mode now...

"Help lift him onto my back and I will carry him to our den." She commanded and the three didn't even question her as they helped lift the giant black and red wolf onto the back of his mate.

Lucillia just walked to the entrance of Fairy Tail head held high unaffected by the pain in her shoulder or the massive weight added to her back. All the other members who were still within the main hall stepped to the sides to make room for the massive wolves as Lucillia carefully walked past everyone making sure not to jar Natsu too much making his wounds worse.

Erza, Gajeel, Gray and Wendy all followed behind her as she made her way to her and Natsus den.

She carefully laid him down on the ground in front of their large fire place, curling her body around his back and laid her head along Natsu's neck.

She refused to move and even growled out threats to anyone who walked up to the two wolves.

They all knew though, she wasn't doing this on purpose, she was merely protecting and guarding her mate until he was able to protect himself once again.

This went on for many days, Lucy would growl at anyone who came to close before she would calm herself down and allowed them to clean, fix and care for his wounds. She never left his side and always kept her head on his neck just waiting for him to awaken again.

Two full weeks have passed and Natsu's status hasn't changed any, Gray finally put his foot down braving the aggressive Alpha she-wolf and made her eat something. It wasn't until Gray had left and she was alone with her still sleeping mate that she finally broke down.

"Natsu…please…..you have to get up….you have to wake up….I can't stand being without you anymore…" her tears were soaking her fur covered cheeks as she just sobbed out nuzzling her snout to her mates neck.

"You've more than earned my favor, and the moment that you are awake and able, we will become one. I'm ready Natsu…I just need you to come back to me…..please…."

Her cries could be heard all throughout the den hall and the other members just sat in silence awaiting the day when their beloved leader would awaken.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **AAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD DONE AGAIN!**_

 _ **So I hope ya'll enjoyed this fight scene as well, and I'm sooooooooorry that Natsu is still asleep but I promise he will wake up again! XD**_

 _ **PLEASE let me know how I did and I REALLY hope it's up to your standards. :]**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Three weeks…._

 _Three long…..agonizing…..excruciating…..miserable….lonely weeks…_

 _Three weeks…..since she has heard his voice_

 _Three weeks…..since she has seen his beautiful, dark, mysterious, onyx eyes_

 _Three weeks…..since she has seen his oddly colored salmon hair_

 _Three weeks…..since she has felt his loving arms wrapped around her_

 _Three weeks….since his scorching lips were on her_

 _Three weeks….since she has seen anybody else, besides the occasional Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy or Mira_

 _Three weeks….she's been over-protective of her sleeping mate, she still growls out, bares her canines and snaps her jaws at anyone who dares come near._

 _It doesn't matter that she knows they mean both of them no harm…..they're just too close for her liking._

 _She knows they will still come to see her, she knows they will still come to see him…she knows this._

 _She is ashamed of her actions but she cannot stop…..she has to protect him, no more harm can come to him as long as she is there._

 _It doesn't matter that his wounds are all gone and healed….leaving behind only scars….she has to stay….she has to protect._

 _She tells them how sorry she is after she calms herself down….she cries as she promises she doesn't mean it, but they know and they continue to come and see her….she knows they are worried because she refuses to leave the den…to leave him._

 _But stay she must….so stay she will…..protect she must…..protect she will….until the day that she is able to see those beautiful eyes that she misses so much….she will stay….._

 _Three weeks….since that fateful day….._

* * *

 _ **~GRAY~**_

Sitting at the bar I was just thinking about everything that has happened to our family ever since that battle, and it hasn't been pretty.

Just looking around the den hall all the pack member are miserable, nobody knows what to say, nobody knows what to do. It doesn't make it any better for anyone when we hear the occasional crying from Lucy from her and Natsu's den.

I sighed as I turned myself back around to the bar, "What's the matter Gray?"

Mira must of heard me

"It's nothing Mira…I just…I don't know what to do and I'm worried about Lucy…She hasn't moved from that spot behind Natsu. The one time she did she almost attack the whole pack that tried to come into the den all at once, just to see Natsu. She is still snaps and growls at us, I mean I know exactly why she does it and I don't hold anything against her what so ever, hell, I would be the same way with Juvia. I just wish that he would wake up already and get everyone back on track." I sighed out loud once again and put my head in my hands, resting my elbows on the bar.

"I know Gray but you know how bad that fight was with that Alpha. We've never seen Natsu so enraged before and it was rightfully justified, we all heard what that monster said he was going to do to Lucy. I remember having to hold little Levy back from charging in, I know he will wake up soon…he just needs time." Mira said with sad smile on her face.

I finally look up at her, "Yea your probably right…has Lucy eaten anything yet today?"

"No I don't think she has, do you want me to cook something up for you to take to her?"

"Yea please Mira, she needs to eat."

"Ok, give me a bit and I will make her something." She smiled at me before she turned to go to the kitchen.

She came back a while later with a plate full of Lucy's favorite foods, from Elk to strawberries,

"Thanks Mira."

I sighed out one more time before standing up with the plate of food in my hand.

"Well…wish me luck." And Mira just giggled at me, "Don't get killed." She called out as I was walking away and I just waved behind me at her.

I was almost to Natsu and Lucy's door and I could already hear her growling out, taking a deep breath in and pulling all my courage once again, I opened the den door and stepped inside closing it behind me. Looking towards Lucy, she still hadn't moved from her position behind Natsu's back or her head on his neck, she was looking at me, blue eyes glowing brightly, her jowls pulled back showing her very long and still quite intimidating canines as she let out her low spine chilling growl.

Keeping my head low so she knew I meant no harm, I started to talk her to help her calm down again.

"Lucy, hey it's just me. It's just Gray, come on you remember me, your brother, remember?"

Looking to her face again, I could see the realization in her eyes as they dimed a bit and she visibly relaxed.

"Gray?...Oh gods….I did it again….I'm so sorry Gray…I didn't mean too….I'm sorry…." Tears were already falling down her fur covered cheeks as she looked away from me.

"Lucy, hey it's alright don't cry. You know we hate to see you cry, so please. Its ok, I understand, we all understand and we're not mad at all. Here I brought you some food, I know you haven't eaten all day." I lightly scold her for not taking care of herself as I walked slowly so I was standing in front of her and Natsu.

I heard her sigh and she lifted her head from Natsu's neck, "Thank you Gray, really…and thank you for taking care of me."

"It's no problem Lucy, really. I know you would do the same for me if I was in your spot and you know I have to take care of you for his sake." I gave her a small smile as I brought the plate to her face.

She scarfed it down quickly, leaving nothing behind and I just chuckled at her.

"Hungry today huh?"

She gave me a small smile, "Yea I guess so."

"Do you want me to bring you some more?"

"No it's ok, thank you though."

"Has anything happened yet with him?" I asked her hoping that she would say yes.

She sighed again though, "No…..he hasn't moved an inch…."

My heart ached for her, this had to be so much worse for her then it was on the pack.

Looking down to Natsu I just sighed as well before looking back up at her, I put one of my hands on her head and lightly stroked her fur. "It will be alright Lucy you'll see. He will wake up again and he will come see everyone and start demanding fights like always." I felt my heart lighten some when she gave a small laugh, it was better than nothing and I'll take what I can get.

"You're probably right about that one." She smiled at me one more time before she laid her head back down on his neck.

"If you need anything Lucy we are just down the hall." I told her before I walked out of the den closing the doors behind me. Once again only hoping and praying to the gods that Natsu wakes up soon.

 _ **~UNKNOWN POV~**_

 _I've been hearing voices a lot lately in this vast darkness but I can never seem to pin point where they're coming from, what is being said or even who the voices belong too._

 _It's just been this vast emptiness no matter how far I run in any direction, darkness as far as I can see, there's never been any light and I have no idea how long it's been since I've been trapped in this never ending hell._

 _There is one voice though…I keep hearing it every day….I don't know what it's saying….but...it sounds so sad._

 _I can hear that same voice crying every now and then and for some reason it makes my heart hurt but I can't do anything about it, I know there are tears somewhere, I can smell them, but I can't wipe them away._

 _It's infuriating….I'm stuck here and who ever that voice belongs too is so sad and I can't do a damn thing._

 _I can hear voices again, it sounds like two voices._

 _Straining my ears once again I try to understand what the voices are saying._

…..

…..

….ing

 _My eyes are wide….I heard something…_

…..anged

…..the same

 _I can hear some words now_

…..would wake up soon….

 _Wake up soon? Who was asleep?_

 _Suddenly there was a small light….it looked so far away though…._

 _I knew I had to get to that light….I knew that if I made it there I could see whoever that sad voice belongs too._

 _I take off into a full out sprint and it seemed that the closer I go to the light the more I could understand the voices._

….ing in him Lucy, just wait any day now.

 _Lucy? Lucy…..why does that name sound so familiar….Lucy….._

…..just want him to wake up already, I miss him so much…

 _Lucy misses someone? But who? And who was sleeping that she wants to wake up?_

 _The light was so much brighter now, I'm so close….just a bit more….._

…I'll come back later to check on you again ok Lucy?

Yea thank you Mira….

….

 _It's quiet now…._

….

 _Wait….No….The Light!...IT'S STARTING TO SHRINK!..._

….

 _NO NO NO NO….PLEASE NO!... I'M SO CLOSE PLEASE!..._

….

 _The light is so much smaller now….._

….

 _Oh gods….someone please…..start talking again….please…..Lucy…..I have to see this person…please….._

….

…..

…

Natsu…..

 _My eyes widen again…_

….Natsu please….you have to wake up

 _I don't understand….aren't I awake now?_

…Please Natsu, I miss you so much

 _I know this voice...Lucy…Lucy….no…not Lucy…...Luce….Luce...this voice…..It belongs to my Luce…._

 _The light is starting to grow again…..I take off after it….running as fast as my paws will take me…._

…I don't want to be alone anymore, please come back to me….please….I love you Natsu

 _I'M COMING LUCE! I SWEAR! JUST KEEP TALKING TO ME! PLEASE DON'T STOP!_

…You're my one and only Natsu, my other half, I've felt so lost without you….

 _I'm here….I swear I'm here Luce…._

 _Then…I was surrounded by that light, blinded by it…._

….

I opened my eyes, it was blurry, very blurry.

I blinked a couple times trying to get my baring's.

I'm in a room?

Wait a minute…I know this room….It's my room….Mine and Luce's room

Wait….where is Luce?

I can hear crying again….it's so close….

"L-Lu-ce?" My voice is so harsh…how long has it been since I've used it?

I heard a gasp right next to my ear….the crying stopped

"N-Natsu?"

Then a weight lifted off my neck….

"Natsu?"

"L-Luce?"

"Oh gods…..Natsu…oh thank Mavis…."

She was crying again….it's making my heart hurt again

"Luce….please don't….cry…It hurts to hear….you cry" I choked out

"N-Natsu, you have n-no idea h-h-how h-happy I a-am to finally h-hear your v-voice again."

I felt another movement from my back and heard the pads of paws on the ground walking around me

Then I seen her….my beautiful golden wolf right before my eyes again…she presses her wet nose to mine before she slides hers up my snout stopping at my cheek and nuzzles my face.

I sighed, "Lucy, god I've missed seeing you. It's been so dark and empty where I've been," I slowly started to pick my head up and my muscles are screaming at me, I hiss a little bit.

"Easy Natsu, take it slow. You've been laying her for a very long time not moving, I'm sure your muscles are going to be beyond stiff."

"How long exactly have I been laying here?"

"Three weeks."

I just looked at her wide eyed…."Three weeks….oh my gods Luce….I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to leave you alone for that long."

I managed to finally sit all the way up so I could look at her fully.

"Wait right here ok Natsu, I'll be right back."

I watched her stand up and walk over to our door, she opened it up and yelled out.

"EVERYONE COME HERE QUICK! NOW!"

She walked back over to me and laid down right beside me and I just put my head on top of hers.

I started to hear running coming down the hall and the door slammed open, reveling that stupid Ice Princess.

"LUCY! WHATS WRONG?! WHAT HAP-"Then he looked at me, "pened….OH MY GODS! NATSU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IT'S ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME YOU WOKE UP!"

"Shut the hell up damn ice dick, of course I'm awake."

 _ **~NORMAL POV~**_

Gray laughed out, "What I tell ya Lucy?" and she giggled as well "Yea I guess you were right."

Natsu on the other hand was very confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Gray was just saying earlier today that as soon as you woke up you would start picking fights, and he was right." She was laughing now

"Heh, course I would start fights. I wouldn't be me if I didn't." Natsu was laughing with them now

They heard more running coming from the hall, and Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and Mira came practically flying into the room, and as soon as they seen the now awake Natsu they all shouted out, "NATSU!" and came running over to the pair.

"Hey guys, yes yes I'm awake now. Geez no need to be so sappy." Natsu scoffed out, his head still resting on top of Lucillia's.

"Well how the hell else do you expect us to act, Salamander? You sure took your sweet time waking up, lazy fuck. We were all afraid any longer and bunny here would of killed everyone in the pack." Gajeel grunted out arms already crossed over his chest.

Natsu just looked at everyone confused, "Huh? What the hell you goin' on about metal head?"

Gray decided to tell Natsu everything that had happened over the last three weeks, from him blacking out after he won the fight to Lucy protecting him from the Sabers to the rest of the time when she wouldn't leave his side.

Natsu was just wide eyed throughout the entire thing and when Gray had finally finished he looked down at his mate, "Wow…..I…you...you stayed with me….the entire time? You protected me?...the whole time?"

Lucillia looked up at him now and just smiled.

Gray spoke up again, "come on guys let's let these two talk while we let the rest of the pack know that Natsu is finally awake." And everyone filed out closing the doors behind them.

They were still looking at each other, "Of course I was with you the whole time, I would never leave you Natsu. You're far too important to me, I was so lost without you here and I missed you so much.

"Well I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He nuzzled the side of her neck and she sighed out in pure happiness.

"I'm gonna try shifting ok? Should be easier for me to move around in my smaller body then this one."

She just nodded as she watched him shift and she smiled, finally getting to see all of him again.

Though now he's sporting a few new scars, the most visible one was the one on the right side of his neck but he didn't seem bothered by it and she never was.

She stood up still in wolf form and he used her to stand up as well, he's legs were definitely shaky, so he used her body again as she slowly walked them to the door. It took a lot longer than it usually did getting to the main hall as Natsu's legs were slowly getting used to being used again, when they finally walked into the main hall though Natsu was overwhelmed by all the cheers and shouts from his pack. Everyone was up and yelling out how they missed him and how glad they were to finally have their leader back.

He was happy

He was home

No more darkness

No more emptiness

No more loneliness

And best of all, he has his Luce back

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDD DONE!**_

 _ **GAH! I really really REALLY hope you guys like this one, my brain was all over the damn place trying to figure out how to do everything.**_

 _ **BUT as promised Natsu is awake once more and everyone is happy yet again!**_

 _ **PLEASE let me know what you guys think and I'll see you in the next chapter!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

It only took Natsu two full days before he was completely back to normal from his three week sleep and the pack couldn't be happier.

Lucillia never once left his side, almost un-trusting to the fact that he was indeed better and he wasn't going to go anywhere. She refused to shift back though, not until she was complete certain that he was no longer in any type of danger.

Natsu on the other hand, was happy, her being so over protective only meant that she truly wanted to be his now but that was going to have to wait because he has run into multiple very serious problems. Winter was fast approaching and his 'condition' left the pack in a state of disarray, now they were low on supplies.

Natsu was NOT going to let his pack suffer another hard winter again, so with Lucillia by his side, he began splitting up wolves into separate smaller packs to head out and either gather, trade or hunt everything that was needed.

"Ok everyone, we are low on supplies and we are low on food, so I am going to need all wolves to pull their own weight and help out. We need to restock everything in a little over a month, that being said I want several wolves splitting off into separate packs to either hunt or going to the nearest towns to trade for supplies." He started his command gaining everyone's attention in the main den hall.

"First group: Myself, Gray, Luce, and Gajeel. We will be hunting party one.

Second group: Erza, Jellal, Loke, and Elfman. Your pack will be hunting party two.

Third group: Bisca, Alzack, Macao, and Wakaba. Your pack will be hunting party three

Forth group: Mira, Wendy, Romeo, Kinana and Freed. Your pack will be going to the human town to the East and gathering supplies, I'll trust your group to overflow our medical supplies and medicine. Our Elder Makarov is the leader of the human town, and he already knows your coming, do not forget the raw gold we have harvested as trade.

Fifth group: Cana, Levy, Evergreen, Juvia, and Max. Your pack will be going to the human town to the West, I want your group to gather an abundance of dried goods, water and anything else we will need. Our Elder Gildarts is leading this town and also already knows you're coming, do not forget the raw gold as trade as well."

He heard a loud un-approving groan, most likely from Cana, but he just carried on none the less.

"Sixth group: Jet, Droy, Laki, Nab, Reedus, Aries and Warren. Your larger pack will be in charge of wood gathering, I want our supply closets to be over flowing, we don't want to run out of dry wood during winter. Remember, no wood no fire no warmth.

Now with all that said, my three gathering packs, grab your carts and head out. Please be careful and I expect everyone home tonight for some well-deserved rest, we will be doing this same thing every day until I feel our winter supplies are beyond satisfactory. My other three packs, find your assigned team mates and head out, we need tons of meat so be smart with your hunting. Only go after the bigger groups of herds, you will gain more kills that way, once everyone is ready you are free to head out. Again, I expect to see everyone home tonight so please be safe, I will be doing a head count to ensure our pack is whole once again. Alright everyone, head out and good luck!"

A loud chorus of cheers were heard echoing off the rock walls of the den, before they all quieted down and left to start their assigned tasks.

Lucillia on the other hand was left very confused, why would two pack Elders be in control of human towns?

"Natsu, why are two of Fairy Tail's Elders leading human towns? I've always heard how horrible humans are to our kind, so I don't understand." She decided to outright just ask, she was always told and heard that humans were a big no no for wolves and they should steer very clear of them. So why?

"This is how we get the more important items of our supplies, Elder Makarov was actually the Alpha of the pack for many many winters before he passed his leadership to Elder Gildarts. He controlled the pack very well and all looked up to him, but decided after only a few winters that he didn't want to be Alpha anymore and actually handed leadership to me. Both Elders left the pack after they knew everyone was in capable hands and set off for the separate human towns. It was there that they both took control over the humans making it safe for the rest of us to visit and gather supplies. The towns know what they are and what we are, and as long as we do not cause any problems or harm they do not seem bothered by their new leaders. All we have to do is make sure that we keep the mine we claimed to ourselves so we have pure raw gold to give the humans for their supplies, as long as we keep this mutual trade we have had no issues." Natsu explained and Lucillia seemed to understand.

"I see," was all she said before following behind him to their hunting pack.

"Nice going with the splits Natsu, I think with everyone working like this we should have the supplies overflowing by the weeks end." Gray commented his leader, "I am worried about you though, are you sure you're up for hunting so soon?" Worry was evident in his commander's voice.

"Ya Salamander, we don't want you slipn' and goin' back to sleep on us in the middle of a hunt." Gajeel now voiced his concerns.

All he got from Lucillia though was a hard stare, he's known where she stands, and it's why she refuses to shift back into her human form, much to his distaste.

"I'm fine guys, come on. You really think something like that will keep me down? I'm actually a bit insulted that you three think I'm so weak." He all but growled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We do not think you weak Natsu, we are just worried is all. You said it yourself, you were trapped in your own mind for three weeks before you were finally able to break free and return to us." Lucillia stated resting her large head on his shoulder while standing behind him.

Natsu just sighed placing a hand on her furry cheek, "I know you are worry but I am fine. Now let us get this hunting pack on the move, we have a lot of meat we need to gather and we are running out of time."

He only received 'Ayes' from the three before he and the boys shifted and they all took off.

Coming up on the town to the East, Mira and her pack were heading straight to the mayor's home which also happens to be the home of Elder Makarov. Only taking a few minutes to reach the house, Mira knocked on the front doors and awaited their Elder.

The door finally opened revealing a very short elderly man, "AH! Hello my children, it is so good to see you again. Please come in." the overly excited old wolf gestured inside.

"Hello Elder, it's very good to see you too." Mira greeted with a bright smile on her face as her pack entered the home.

"Now my children I believe you are here for supplies am I right? Though that brat Natsu is late, he's never waited this long contacting me, that boy better not be slacking off." Makarov growled out and the pack just laughed.

"No no Elder, it's nothing like that. About three weeks ago Fairy Tail was challenged by a rival pack, Natsu killed their Alpha but he was badly hurt. He ended up sleeping until just a few days ago, that is why he is late." Mira explained.

"I see, he is alright now right?" he asked worriedly

"Yes he is fine, he even tried picking a fight with Gray the moment he woke up." Mira giggled out

"Oh that boy is going to be the death of me one day," the Elder just sighed out, "This other pack, did they have a reason for challenging or was it merely for power?"

"Weeeeelllllllll, I guess you could say it was for power. In a way…" Mira simply said

"Go on?" Makarov asked.

"Well, you see Elder. Natsu has finally found a mate worthy of his power and status and she is pooowerful Elder. She is on par with Natsu in power and strength, she's just as big to boot, but they still remain un-mated. It was per her request that they wait until she was good and ready before they became official mates. Though now after everything that has happened with the rival pack, I suspect that it won't be too much longer before the two become one." Mira explained and the old wolf just grinned hugely.

"This is wonderful news my dear, I was worried that brat would never find a mate worthy enough, you tell him the moment they become mates I want to see them both." He was cheering now, clearly happy.

"Anything for you Elder." Mira smiled softly at him at first before a small frown tugged at her lips, "Elder….have you heard anything from 'him'?"

Makarov just looked to the she-wolf before sighing, "No my dear I have not. That idiot grandson of mine disappeared as soon as I announced that Gildarts was the next Alpha and I have not seen nor heard from him since."

"I see." Was all Mira was able to get out.

"Well everything else aside, let us begin working on getting your supplies and having more brought in. I suspect that we will be seeing a lot of you five over the next few days so let's get you loaded up with what you can take today."

"Thank you Elder." The small pack said in unison, before following the old wolf to the supply store.

Unfortunately for the West town pack, they were caught up in the hurricane between father and daughter….they have yet to gather any supplies…..

"NO! YOU DAMN OLD MAN LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"BUT CANA! BABYGIRL! SWEETY! PUMPKIN! DARLING! I LOVE YOU AND I'VE MISSED YOU! COME GIVE YOUR DADDY A HUG!"

"NO! GOD YOU'RE SUCH AN EMBERESSMENT! WE JUST NEED SUPPLIES STUPID OLD MAN!"

The rest of the pack just sat and watched as Elder Gildarts chased his daughter around his home, begging for a hug from her.

"How long do you think they can keep this up?" Levy asked

"I don't know but I hope it won't be for too much longer or we will be late getting back home." Evergreen said

"Yea your right, and who knows how freaked out it will make Natsu…" Levy said

"I personally don't wish to find out…CANA JUST GIVE YOUR DAD A DAMN HUG SO WE CAN GET BACK BEFORE NATSU FREAKS OUT!" Evergreen yelled out

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"CAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They sighed yet again…."It's going to be a long night….." Levy said and the rest just nodded.

Back in the forest, all hunting parties were very successful in their first day hunting, killing anything from deer to bear.

The sun was starting to set when all three packs decided it best to head back to the den with their hauls.

Making it back just after sun down, Natsu started his head count to make sure that everyone made it in one piece, there was only one pack that had yet to return, and Natsu just grinned.

"What's so funny flame brain?" he commander insultingly asked

"Nothing Ice princess, were just missing one pack is all." Natsu said grin still plastered all over his face

"Didn't figure you to be so happy about some members still out this late." Gray said wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry dick frost, the only pack to still be out is Cana's pack and if you remember, I sent them to Elder Gildarts. Figured our dear Cana needed to pay a visit to dear ol' dad." Natsu was grinning very evilly

That seemed to click for Gray and he busted up laughing, "Wow match stick I didn't figure our leader to be so evil and Cana is probably calling you every name under the sun right now. No wonder you sent her, Elder always gives us a discount as long as his dear sweet babygirl pays him a visit."

Natsu just laughed, before leaving his commander to sort through all the kills and prep them for storage, he was making his way back to his den were his mate was busy taking a relaxing soak in their personal hot spring.

Walking to the den finally, Natsu just flopped himself down on his and Lucillia's bed, he was beat and ready to call it a night after a very successful first day.

Lucillia came out sometime later already dressed for bed, only to see Natsu half hanging off the bed snoring peacefully. She just sighed before walking over to the hopeless male, lifting the rest of him on the bed and tucking the covers around him, she made her way to her side before slipping carefully in and curling herself around Natsu, falling asleep as well.

Surprisingly it only took them a week and a half of gathering, hunting and trading before they were completely full and over-flowing with winter supplies. The pack could rest easy now, there was no fear for the coming snow. On the night of their finished gathering, Lucillia and Natsu were laying back in there bed just relaxing and talking about everything that happened and everything they stocked up on.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yea Natsu?"

"I never really got a chance to thank you after I woke up."

Lucillia just gave him a confused look.

"For you protecting me from the Sabers after I blacked out and staying by myside all those weeks."

Lucillia just gave him a soft smile, "I wasn't about to let those wolves hurt you anymore, they just couldn't admit defeat so I had to put them in their place." She giggled out and Natsu just laughed.

"Aye, my big scary Alpha to the rescue." Natsu joked again before he stopped and looked at Lucillia.

They didn't say anything, just gazing into each other's eyes, looking at each other's souls before Natsu finally moved and captured her lips with his.

It was soft and gentle at first slowing turning into something with more heat and passion as soon as Natsu ran his tongue along Lucillia's bottom lip begging for entrance and she complied immediately opening her mouth and feeling his pink muscle wrestle with hers.

His hands slid down her body again stopping at the bottom of her tank top before slowly moving his hand underneath, feeling the soft skin of her stomach and inching ever so slowly upwards to her plentiful chest.

Lucillia pulled away from his hungry mouth, panting as she tried to get air back into her desperate lungs.

She finally smiled at the male, "I'm ready Natsu."

That was all he needed.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **OH GOD YOUR GONNA BEAT ME AREN'T YOU T_T**_

 _ **But I have to tease you, it brings me evil pleasure XD**_

 _ **Eh…it'll buff out in the next chapter lmao**_

 _ **Let me know how I did PRETTY PLEASE!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_***A black and blue tkitty wanders in the room***_

 _ **I SAID I WAS SORRY! T_T**_

 _ **Didn't have to beat me up that bad…damn…so abusive…**_

 _ **I hope I can repent for my evil deeds by presenting you with….**_

 _ **CHAPTER 12 YA'LL!**_

* * *

"I'm ready Natsu."

That was all he needed to hear as he removed his hand from her top and stood up, Lucillia standing with him. Then Natsu shifted, Lucillia followed his lead.

"By law of the wolves I Natsu Dragneel, am claiming you Lucillia, as my mate from now till the end of our days. Henceforth you will always be known as Lucillia Dragneel, do you accept my scent and my mark?" Natsu started the process by reciting the wolves mating vows.

"I do Natsu, from now until the end of my days, I am your mate and you are mine, I am ready to finish the process." Lucillia finished

Natsu walked up to her and she raised her head up so she was standing full Alpha stance be for him. He open his mouth wide and bite down very harshly onto her shoulder, sinking his canines in deeply until he could taste a steady flow of blood and he only continued to bite down harder, making sure that his bite will scar and leaving behind his scent as well.

By law, if a she-wolf proves herself worthy of an Alpha male they cannot show any weakness during the process of scent marking. It is also lawed that if the she-wolf is an Alpha herself then the Alpha male must follow in her example and not show any weakness during the process of scent marking as well.

Lucillia has not flinched, has not winced, has not made a sound as she just stood there tall and proud, feeling the increasing pain of Natsu's canines burying into her flesh. Only when he seemed satisfied with the deepness of his punctures and satisfied with the amount of blood he has consumed did he release his canines from her shoulder.

Backing up some, he watched as her crimson fluids oozed out of the wound he has inflicted on her body, watching as it dripped down her arm and to the floor staining her beautiful golden fur. They must leave it as is while they are completing their mating, it will allow their scents to mix farther and it will also help with the scarring process.

Natsu then took her position of Alpha stance as he held his head high in preparation for receiving her mark.

Lucillia took the few steps towards the male as she lowered her widely opened mouth to his shoulder and again followed in Natsu's footsteps, biting down very harshly.

Finally piercing flesh and tasting his blood she sunk her canines deeper and deeper into the male, ensuring that her bite will scar as well as she drank the fluids leaking out of the wound.

Natsu didn't move, he was silent as silent could be as he held his head high feeling her canines dig farther and farther into his body. Again only when Lucillia seemed satisfied with the deepness of her punctures and the amount of blood she has consumed did she release her hold on Natsu as she too backed up to watch the crimson fluids leak out of the holes she inflicted, wetting his blacken fur before leaking to the floor.

Both wolves, seemingly satisfied with their bites, shifted back to their human forms and embraced one another.

"I love you" Natsu whispered

"I love you too" She whispered back

Natsu pulled away, looking to his bite mark first to make sure it was indeed still bleeding, before he pulled her head to his and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss as Natsu poured all of his heart and soul into it, Lucillia hummed in approval as she smiled against his lips. He then started moving forwards as she took steps back until her knees touched the bed once again and she fell backwards breaking their lips apart.

Natsu smiled down at her removing his vest and pants before he moved his hands to the hem of her tank top slowly pulling it up and off her body, tossing it somewhere on the floor. She was now completely exposed to his eyes from the waist up he sat there for what felt like an eternity as he just starred, every curve, every dip, and every contour of her exposed flesh as he memorized everything.

She slightly flushed under his gaze as she brought her arms up to hide her voluptuous large mounds from his piercing eyes.

He growled disapprovingly, "Don't hide yourself from me, please. I want to see all of you." He pleaded as he gently wrapped his hands around her arms, pulling them away from her chest as he lowered himself to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're beautiful in every sense of the word and you have no reason to hide from me." Natsu said grab the back of her head with one hand while the other snaked behind her back, he lowered his lips onto hers again, kissing her with more passion this time as he immediately parted her plump lips, giving his tongue room to explore every nook and cranny of her moist cavern.

Lucillia moan against his mouth as her hands wondered, slowly moving down his strong arms spreading his flowing blood along the path her hands chose to take. She ran her hands along his chiseled chest and slowly braving to venture farther down to feel his washboard abs and deep V lines before venturing back up, she memorized every piece of his skin under her greedy fingers.

His scent was so over powering right now that she instinctively pulled him closer her, he moved his arm from behind her back to run his hand along her open wound as he slowly ventured downwards till he stopped, resting his stained hands on her large breast.

Breaking the kiss so he could look into her eyes, he ran a calloused thumb over her soft nipple gaining its attentions as it hardened under his fingers, Lucillia moaned as she pushed her chest farther into his fingers. Natsu bend down leaving butterfly kisses along her neck and chest before he stopped at her breast that wasn't receiving attention, sticking his tongue out and giving her deprived nipple a long slow lick before engulfing her breast into his hungry mouth.

Lucillia moan louder, feeling his hot mouth suckle and bite one breast as his hand twisted, pinched and rolled the nipple of her other. The sensations he was bringing her body were nothing that she's ever felt before, she felt white hot all over her body and the more he continued his ministrations the more that heat seemed to venture farther down her body before settling in the pit of her stomach. The heat coiled in on its self as it seemed to tighten more and more, Natsu switched his mouth and latched on to the nipple that was bagging for his mouth to pull it in. Lucillia moaned again pushing her chest even farther into his mouth and hand as her hands gripped the back of his head tugging on his pink locks. Natsu groaned in response, loving the feeling of her pulling his head farther to her.

Finally satisfied with his treatments Natsu let go of her mounds and began planting butterfly kisses again as he moved his head farther down her body. He ran his hands down her sides before stopping them at border of her shorts, hooking a thumb underneath as he gripped them and slowly slid them down her long silky legs, he sat up after he removed her last article of clothing and just gazed at his mate. She laid before him now completely bare as the day she was born, for his eyes and his alone, he took great pride in himself knowing that no other wolf would ever see her like he is at this moment and he smiled.

"God Luce, your so damn beautiful….and your all mine." He whispered out in a low sensual voice as he looked to her flushed face and chest, watching as she gazed up at him through half lidded eyes filled with love and lust for the wolf above her, panting to gather enough air into her lungs he watched her blood covered chest rise and fall. He looked farther down to her stomach that would soon be swollen, homing and caring for his growing pup, before finally stopping on her wonderfully silken folds that were dripping with anticipation and begging him to touch and taste every last inch of her.

He took a deep breath in through his nose, taking in their scents that were already mixing together. Strawberries and honey….Smoke and cinnamon…..a wonderfully delicious spicy sweet smell that he couldn't get enough of.

Finally having his fill of only looking, he lowered his head to her stomach again and nuzzled it with his face showing all his love and affection for the currently vaccinate spot before it was filled with his seed and hopefully produce life, she only sighed happily closing her eyes knowing why he was almost worshiping her stomach.

Natsu started kissing her again as he lowered himself farther down, running his hands along the outside of her thighs feeling her soft skin underneath his fingers as he finally stopped before his true destination.

Lucillia's skin was on fire as it tingled and burned from his hands and mouth, she was so over whelmed form pure pleasure she was afraid that she would actually melt. The white hot coil in her stomach was reaching its breaking point as it just tightened even more the lower Natsu got.

Natsu, experimentally ran a single finger along her soaked folds, and Lucillia moan extra loud at the feeling. Loving the sound he lowered his head to her, his body begging him to taste the nectar that she was producing in rapid supply. Again experimenting, he gave her a soft slow lick from the bottom of her slit to the top, stopping when he reached a button type thing at the very top when she moaned impossibly louder for him.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he closed them, growling out loud at her tastes and sounds, she was like the sweetest honey and he couldn't get enough. Running his tongue back down her folds he pressed harder finding her pulsing hole that was begging him to plunge into its depths, shoving his tongue inside her, he twisted and wiggled inside pushing his muscle as far as it would go drinking in the juices that she produced from his attentions.

Lucillia all but screamed out his name the moment he thrusted his tongue into her, arching her body but he brought an arm around and pinned her hips to the bed, keeping her prisoner to his hungry mouth.

"N-natsu..." she moaned his name and he only grunted in reply as he continued satisfying his thirst.

Finally having his fill he pulled back only slightly, moving his hand back he rubbed her folds with a single digit before slowly pushing into her depths, he latched his mouth back on the button he found and started sucking and swirling his tongue around it, flicking it every now and then as his finger thrust in and out of her wiggling around inside of her. He added a second and continued his explorations of her impossibly tight hole.

Lucillia was a mess, panting and moaning as she tossed her head from side to side, she shot her hands down to grip on to his locks as she pushed him down farther and harder onto her flesh.

Natsu added a third finger and found steady movements, alternating between curling, thrusting and wiggling inside of her as his mouth continued to attack her now swollen button. She began shake and twitch under his grasp, signaling him that she was close to her end and he sped up his actions.

Lucillia couldn't take it any longer, her head shot back, her back arched, her thighs closed around Natsu's head, and she convulsed as the coil in her body erupted sending white hot energy in its wake. Flowing through her veins, the unbelievably amazing sensations of numbing and tingling shot throughout her body and stars danced in her eyes.

As she was working on coming down from her high, Natsu stood up removing his boxers and freeing his unbelievably harden length. He climbed back on top of Lucillia positioning himself between her legs as he brought his face down and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Are you ready my love?" he sweetly asked her, but she surprised him.

Using her strength she flipped him over so he was now laying below her and she was straddling his hips. Her dripping core rubbing against his length, he could only squeeze his eyes shut and hiss at the sensation, gripping almost painfully on her hips.

"L-luce…." He breathed out through clenched teeth

Lucillia only smiled as she lifted up and reached down gripping his length earning her yet another hiss as he bucked his hips upwards to her hand.

"Shhhh, Natsu. Don't move ok? I'm going to need time to adjust to your size, so please just keep still for me."

He could only nod as he felt her run his head along her soaked folds, covering him in her juices before she pulled his length back to her excited hole. She slowly began to lower herself down onto him cringing at the pain of him stretching her as she lowered herself down. She stopped when she felt his head reach her barrier, she looked down at the panting male who was completely lost in the new feelings he was receiving.

"Natsu look at me," and he did. "You need to hold very still for me ok? This is going to hurt for a second and I can't have you moving just yet ok?" She was pleading for him to understand.

"Anything for you Luce." He whispered out, breathing in and out heavily to gain control of his instincts.

Then she dropped all her weight down, pushing him to break through and she was sitting down in his lap completely sheathing him inside her.

She winced slightly, her eyes squeezed shut as she ground her teeth willing the pain to subside. Natsu was blinded by lust and pleasure at first finally having the feeling of becoming one, but he controlled himself for her. Reaching up and placing a hand on her cheek he waited until she was comfortable and adjusted to accommodate is enormous size.

Breathing in and out slowly feeling the pain disappear as pleasure took hold of her once again, she rolled her hips slightly hearing the male below her hiss and moan out loud. Satisfied with the feelings she was receiving, she began to rock her hips forward and back, only feeling his length continue to grow, if that was even possible, at her every movement.

She moaned out loud and dropped her head back as she placed her hands on his chest, "Natsu…oh god, this feels so good." She moaned again earning a growl from him, he gripped her hips even tighter and she knew she would have large hand shaped bruises along her thighs and hips tomorrow, but she didn't care. Too lost on her own pleasure as she felt that white hot coil tighten once again, suddenly she felt Natsu buck his hip upwards and she screamed out.

Not able to handle the sensations any longer Natsu took back control, lifting her up slightly he started thrusting in and out of her. Harder and harder, faster and faster as she just bounced on top of him rocking her hips to help him out. His eyes were still screwed shut and his teeth were gritted as he let out moans, groans and growls feeling his own coil tightening, pushing him ever so much closer to his own release. He knew he was close but he wanted her to come with him, so he removed a hand from her abused hips and used his thumb to find that button again as he pushed and rolled it along, feeling her walls tighten even more around him, she was close too.

"AAAHHH, N-Natsu….I-I'm…I-I'm g-gonna…." She moaned out loud

He grunted before saying through still clenched teeth, "Me...too…Luce….let it….go"

And she did, screaming out his name as her walls pulsed around him sucking him farther into her and that pushed him to his release. Giving one more hard thrust he loudly moaned out her name as he shot his seed into her womb, giving small thrusts to make sure he completely emptied himself in her.

She finally collapsed, coming down from her high as she laid down on his chest, his length still buried inside her pulsing to remove the last bits of his juices into her.

Finishing the mating process they both used the last bits of their energy to move and lick the wounds each of them inflicted on the other to stop the bleeding and start healing finally. Not wanting her to move from her spot on top of him Natsu just reached down and pulled the covers over their bodies as he ran his fingers along her spine.

"I love you Lucillia, we are finally one." He whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her and breathed in their permanently mixed scents.

"I love you too Natsu." Was all she was able to get out before sleep came crashing down around her, her mate not far behind her.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **SO!**_

 _ **Did I make up for teasing you guys?**_

 _ **I hope I did…..because I don't think I'll be able to make it any better…..**_

 _ **PLEASE, let me know how I did and if you forgive me T_T**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	13. Chapter 13

Lucillia was the first to awaken, very groggy and sore all over as she slowly lifted her head off her sleeping mates' chest.

Looking down at him she smiled, _'I can't believe we're finally mates and I couldn't be happier.'_ She thought.

She groaned suddenly feeling the aching in her shoulder from her mark, _'I need to go soak for a while'_

It wasn't until she attempted to move did she realize several things, first being, Natsu currently still had a death grip on her waist and every movement she made to get up he seemed to tighten his grip around her even more. The second thing she noticed was that Natsu was still very much buried inside of her…and he was hard. Blushing several shades of red, she attempted to move off him again only resulting in her slightly rocking her hips against him.

"…Luuuuce…" he moaned out.

Lucillia froze her movements and slowly looked down to her now awake mate.

He was staring right her, un-moving for what seemed like an eternity before he grinned very deviously. Lucillia didn't even have a chance to register what was going through his mind when Natsu had them flipped so he was now on top, he skillfully managed to keep himself sheathed inside her.

"Ya know Luce, if you really wanted to play all you had to do what ask." He teased her as he rolled his hips some.

She moaned, closing her eyes and pushing her head back.

"I was trying to get up so I could go soak for a while. I didn't mean to wake you" She softly said, not looking up at the male.

He smiled before leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Then let us go and soak for a bit." He said against her lips before pulling out and standing to head to the washroom.

Lucillia just rolled her eyes and smiled at her mate before standing and joining him.

Back out in the den hall, pack members were starting to wonder why they haven't seen their Alphas yet.

"Yo! Mira, you seen flame brain yet?" Gray asked when he sat down at the bar

"Actually no I haven't, Lucy either but I don't think we will see either one of them for quite a while." She sighed out, smile on her face as the images of little pups running around the den came to mind.

"What do you mean?" he asked clearly ignorant of the situation, "Nothing happened right? Do I need to go check on them?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Jellal said as he sat himself down on the stool next to the commander.

"Will you two stop beating around the bush already and tell me what's going on?" He growled out clearly annoyed.

"How the hell do ya not know ice dick? Salamander was finally hittin' it last night. Bunny was howling so fuckin' loud you woulda thought there was a full moon in their den." Gajeel scoffed out taking a seat on the stool next to Jellal.

Gray, finally having put all the pieces together, paled considerably…"Oh god, I didn't need to hear that."

The two males just laughed at his misfortunes before asking Mira for breakfast.

"I'm happy for the two, it's about time they tie the knot. Lucy was so stubborn." Mira said before turning to the kitchen, members who were listening in on the conversations just nodded in agreement.

"Oh god….does this mean were going to have little Natsu's running around in a few months?" Gray paled even more.

"Shit your right…One Salamander is bad enough…" Gajeel said, shivering at the thought

"Don't worry guys, your kind of forgetting about Lucy. She'll keep them all in line." Jellal just laughed at the two panicking males before standing to leave.

"But she's scary though…the thought of her pregnant isn't a very pleasant one..." Gray whined.

"We're all gonna be dead before spring, bunny is going to kill us." Gajeel declared standing and walking away as well.

Mira finally walked out of the kitchen with three plates in hand, "Where did the other two go?"

Gray just sighed, "Probably to spend time with loved ones seeing as a pregnant Lucy and tiny Natsu's are going to be the end of the pack."

Mira just giggled, "Well I for one cannot wait for god children calling me Aunty Mira."

Out of nowhere, cheers were heard all around the den hall, Gray turned to see what all the commotion was about only to see that Natsu and Lucillia had finally joined the rest of the pack.

Natsu had the biggest proudest grin plastered on where as poor Lucillia look as if she was going to pass out from the amount of blood that rushed to her face.

"Pleeeeeease don't stroke his ego anymore, he just might explode." Lucillia begged the pack and they all just laughed at the two before going back to their business.

Natsu and Lucillia made their way to the bar where Gray was still sitting, munching on his breakfast.

"Yo, ice princess." Natsu greeted before sitting down next to the male.

"Hey flame brain, so you two finally huh?" Gray grinned when they finally made it to the bar.

Natsu just beamed even more before wrapping an arm around Lucillia pulling her closer to him.

"I'm happy for you guys and all but Lucy could you please have mercy on the pack when your pregnant? We kind of want to live to see next spring." Gray begged

"Uuhh, it's a bit early to be talking about pregnancies isn't it?" she simply asked before sitting down

Gray just shrugged, "you never know"

 _ **~ONE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER~**_

Winter was going full force and Lucillia has been sick the past few weeks un-able to keep anything down and she's been sleeping throughout the day.

Natsu has been worried and has decided that they needed to visit Elder Porlyusica, their expert on healing and sickness, to see what is wrong.

Natsu was currently shifted and awaiting Gajeel to place his sickly mate on his back, "Make sure she's positioned so that she doesn't slide off and make sure you wrap that blanket good and tight around her. We don't need her getting any sicker being out in the cold."

"We know Salamander, calm down we're worried bout her too." Gajeel stated, worry in his voice as he placed the sleeping Lucillia on his back.

"We should be back in two days' time, as long as the weather cooperates with us, Gray hold down the pack for me. We will be back as soon as possible." Natsu said as he carefully turned to head out of the den doors and into the cold.

"Just be careful Natsu and you two had better come back to us un-harmed!" Gray shouted out as he watched their Alphas disappear.

"She'll be alright guys, don't worry." Mira tried to help calm the worked up pack.

"We're just worried." Gray whispered out before they all turned to head back in closing the doors on the chilly air outside.

* * *

Natsu has been trekking through the winter wonderland for over half the day when Lucillia finally started to stir awake.

"Natsu….where are we?" She asked, lifting her head up slightly from his warm, fur covered back.

"Were almost to Elders den, go back to sleep Luce. I'll wake you when we get there." He felt her head drop back down as she nodded and sighed, burying herself farther into his fur.

Natsu just sighed as he continued walking, _'You better be alright Luce…I can't lose you'_

It only took Natsu a few more hours of walking before a clearing came into view, in this clearing was a very large tree that has been made into the den of Elder Porlyusica.

Walking up to the tree Natsu called out, "ELDER?!"

He waited some time before the door to the den opened and old female voice called out, "Natsu? What do you want?" clearly irritated to be bothered.

"Elder it's my mate, she's not well. She hasn't been able to keep any food down and she's constantly sleeping throughout the day. Please, will you help us?" He pleaded the old she-wolf.

She merely huffed before turning back to her home, "Bring her inside."

"Thank you Elder."

"Set her down on the bed and I'll examine her." She told the male still irritated.

Natsu did as he was told, bending down slightly to help he's mate down from his back and onto the bed

"Natsu?" Lucillia questioned

"Don't worry Luce, this is Elder Porlyusica and she just going to take a look at you. See if we can't figure out what's going on, ok?" he explained, shifting so he could caress her cheek. She only nodded, looking towards the old she-wolf.

Porlyusica walked towards Lucillia who was now laying on her back and she just sighed, "You stupid male…she perfectly fine."

Natsu clearly confused, "What do you mean she perfectly fine? She hasn't been able to eat anything without it coming right back up and she has no energy. How exactly is that fine?"

She only sighed once again before turning to the male, "You really are an idiot, she's not sick."

"Then what is wrong with her?" He asked, irritated with the Elder.

"She's pregnant"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **SOOOOOOO….I guess it's time to let ya'll know.**_

 _ **There are only TWO more chapters left in this story T_T**_

 _ **AAANNNNNNNNDDDDDD, I want to apologize to you guys a head of time…you're not going to like the ending…**_

 _ **BUT! I do need some opinions though, Lucillia is preggers…**_

 _ ***SO! Twins or Triplets?**_

 _ **(There wolves remember so it's considered a litter lol)**_

 _ ***How many boys and girls?**_

 _ **(I was thinking with Twins one boy one girl and with the Triples one girl and two boys.)**_

 _ ***And what you guys think for names?**_

 _ **(Not really sure for names yet personally lol)**_

 _ **Let me know what your opinions are and again I'M SORRY AHEAD OF TIME!**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty! XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

Two days have past and true to Natsu's word they returned late the second day, though they had an extra wolf with them.

Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Erza, Levy and Mira all walked up to their Alpha his mate still laying on his back, while the rest of the pack just listened in, worry still covering their faces.

"Natsu what happened? And why did Elder come with you? Is something really bad wrong with Lucy?" Mira was firing off questions

Natsu chuckled, "Relax Mira, she's fine, everything is fine. She's pregnant."

Gray was about to say something when he was cut off, "Yes, the girl is pregnant. What surprises me is why nobody in this pack was able to smell the difference, I figured it out the moment she was laying down." Elder Porlyusica huffed out, a clear scowl on her face.

"It's not our fault…ever since these two mated, their mixed scents have been so overwhelming that we haven't been able to pick up on other scents. I still can't smell it, and it's not like we've had an abundance of pregnant she-wolves to know what to smell for either." Gray growled, crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

Natsu laughed as he made his way to the bar and helped Lucillia off his back, setting her down gently on a stool and shifted so he could wrap her blanket around her, "You ok? Do you need anything?" Natsu asked her

"No Natsu, I'm fine thank you." Lucillia said with a smile on her face.

"Mira, can you show Elder to one of the spare dens? She is going to stay with us until Luce gives birth." He asked, turning to the she-wolf.

"Of course Natsu, Elder if you would please follow me I'll show you to your room." Mira said as she led the old wolf to the hall way where the dens were located.

Gray was still pouting when he and the others joined Natsu and Lucillia at the bar, "Ya know ya asshole, you could of waited till Spring or something to get her pregnant. Now we have to deal with a hormonal Alpha all winter long. You should of waited…" Gray crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucillia blushed, "I'm sorry guys."

Natsu growled, grabbing his commander by the collar of his shirt, "Listen here ice dick, just cuz you and the guys refuse to get your mates pregnant doesn't mean I'm gonna wait to start my family. I'm happy were expecting and bringing in the next line for our pack and you should be too. Luce and me already decided who our pups' god parents are gonna be." He said as he slammed his forehead against the other male, trying to pick a fight.

"Oh yea, fucking tabasco freak and just who did you guys pick for god parents then!" Gray yelled out pushing his forehead back against Natsu's.

"WE PICKED YOUR PERVERTED FUCKING YETI ASS, METAL FACE, AND JELLAL AS THE GOD FATHERS!" Natsu yelled out throwing the first punch across Grays face.

"I'M HONORED TO BE ONE OF THE GOD FATHERS YOU FLAMING PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled back, tackling Natsu to the ground, punching and rolling along the floor as more and more members were pulled into the pointless brawl.

Lucillia just rolled her eyes at her mate and brothers

"Oh my, what's going on here?" Mira said dodging tables and chairs that came flying at her as she made her way to the bar again.

"To be honest Mira, I'm not sure how it happened. Natsu started telling Gray that we figured out who we wanted for the god parents and then this happened." Lucillia said as she pointed to the brawl

"OH! You already figured out parents? Tell me, tell me who?!" Mira said overly excited to hear.

"Yes actually we would like to know more than just the god fathers." Erza said sitting down next to Lucillia, Levy was on her other side, waiting patiently.

"Well as Natsu just said, the god fathers are, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal. The god mothers will be you three." She said giving the she-wolfs a bright smile.

Mira and Levy both squealed in delight, while Erza just nodded her head while saying, "I shall do my duty to your young ones and my niece or nephews, I am honored."

"No need to be so formal Erza, you guys are like sisters to me and I wouldn't want anybody else to take care of our pups." She said, bright smile still on her face.

"So how many are you wanting?" Mira excitedly asked.

"Well I personally want twins, preferably a boy and a girl." She answered

"What about Natsu?" Levy asked now

Lucillia just laughed at first before saying, "Natsu…I think he is expecting a full pack."

The girls continued to laugh and chat away just waiting until the males were done fighting.

Lucillia let out a loud yawn, before finally standing up, telling the girls goodnight and walking towards the den hall.

"NATSU! I'M GOING TO BED!" She yelled out to her mate who was STILL fighting, before continuing her walk to the den.

She was half way down the hall when Natsu came up behind her, picking her up bridal style and continued in the direction of their den.

"Natsu, I can walk just fine you know." She said pouting

Natsu just chuckled before leaning his head down and kissing her forehead, "I know but you should still take it easy."

"Yea yea yea" she said, small smile on her face as they reached their den. Natsu walked her over to the bed before laying her down on her side and he crawled into his, laying his head down on her stomach while his arms wrapped around her waist.

"That's your new favorite spot isn't it?" She giggled looking down at her mate, running her fingers through his soft lock.

He only smiled and nodded, nuzzling his cheek against her completely relaxing listening for sounds of their pups growing inside of his mate while feeling her small fingers running through his hair. It didn't take long at all before they both fell asleep for the night content in each other arms, blissfully un-a where of the turmoil's that were to befall them.

 _ **~FOUR MONTHS LATER~**_

Lucillia is now around five month pregnant and she only had one full month left before she gave birth to her pups, wolfs incubation time being shorter than humans of course.

It has been hell for the poor Fairy Tail pack, around her three month time Lucillia's hormones spiked considerably, and let's just say she didn't take too well to it.

Gajeel received the brunt of her Alpha rage one day when he harmlessly mentioned something about how big she was and wondered how many pups she was carrying for her to get that large already….she promptly flipped out.

Shifting in a matter of seconds, she tackled and pinned the idiotic male to the ground with enough force that it knocked him out cold, before she turned her enraged attention on the den hall. It took Natsu shifting, pinning and snapping his jaws at the snarling golden wolf before she finally regained her senses enough to calm down and listen to them. She was a complete mess afterwards as she sobbed and wailed into Natsu's chest about how sorry she was and she didn't mean it.

A similar thing happened a few weeks after the Gajeel incident when she was sitting at the bar chatting with Mira and eating her third helping of meats and fruits. Gray came up and tried to joke with her about the amount of food she was eating was enough to feed a small pack….she flipped out….again.

Shifting again, she tackled and pinned the second idiotic male to the ground knocking him out with one blow as well. Only difference was Natsu was able to shift and pin her down before she tore apart the den hall again. She sobbed and cry once more, apologizing profusely over and over again and it was then that Natsu decided that no one was to talk to her about her size or the amount of food she was eating. Everyone agreed immediately, and there wasn't another incident after that.

Coming back to the present time, Lucillia is sitting with Natsu at the bar eating at talking with Levy and Mira. Her stomach is so large now that she cannot see her feet anymore and Natsu sometimes has to carry her around the den because walking is too hard on her.

"So have you two figured out names yet?" Levy questioned as she placed an elbow on the table and her head rested on her hand.

"Actually yea we have, for girl names we decided on Luna or Nashi, and for boy names we decided on Ryu or Igneel after Natsu's late father." Lucillia said with a smile on her face, Natsu just sat quietly, a smile on his face, rubbing her sore shoulders and back.

"Wow such a variety and they are all so adorable! You still think your only having twins huh?" Mira gushed and giggled

"GAH! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" Levy squealed out

Lucillia laughed and nodded as she continued eating her food, enjoying the small massages Natsu was giving her.

All of a sudden Lucillia winced and let out a hiss through clenched teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, holding onto her stomach.

Natsu jumped up panicking as did Mira and Levy, "LUCE! Are you alright?! Do I need to get Elder?! ELDER!" He yelled out.

Lucillia just took a few deep breaths in and out, "I'm fine you guys, pain like this has been coming and going for a few weeks now. Elder said it was nothing to be concerned about."

"A few weeks!? Luce why didn't you tell me?" Natsu had clear worry all over his face as he cupped her cheeks making her look at him.

"I didn't want you to freak out, like you're doing right now. I'm fine, it's no big deal, no need to stress." Lucillia said as she tried to calm her panicking mate.

"Natsu I think you better take Lucy back to your den to rest, it's late anyways." Mira said, trying to focus the male's attention on something else.

"Yea ok, come on Luce. Let's get you to bed for the night." He picked her up bridal style again and the two said their goodnights before Natsu walked them to the den hallway.

"I really hope she's alright…She's really big for still having one more month to go." Levy said to Mira, worrying about her friend.

"I agree Levy, all we can do is wait though." Mira sighed out as she worked on cleaning for the night.

Natsu laid Lucillia down in their bed as soon as they walked in, propping her back up with pillows so she was comfortable before he walked around to his side laying right next to her, placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

"I really wish you would of told me Luce, I don't want you suffering alone." Natsu whined out as he buried his face in her hair breathing in their mixed scents.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you, I had already talked to Elder about it when it first started and she told me to just take calming breaths and wait until the pain passed. She said it was normal, it was just my body preparing itself for when I do finally give birth." She explained as she ran her fingers though his hair.

He just sighed out before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss to her forehead, "I won't let you go through that alone again and I'm not leaving your side for a second."

"You don't need to do that Natsu, but thank you anyways." She smiled before leaning her head back and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted" She finally sighed out before laying her head back on the pillows.

"Ok Luce. I love you." He said laying he's head back down on top of hers, closing his eyes and running his hand slowly around her stomach.

"I love you too Natsu…" She whispered before she allowed sleep to claim her.

Lucillia was woken up a few hours later by another round of sharp pains, she took deep breaths in and out making sure to keep quiet so not to disturb Natsu who was softly snoring, his head still resting on top of hers.

She started to panic though when she felt fluid start to rapidly flow out of her. Reaching a hand down she pressed her fingers against the wetness and brought it up to her face to determine just what exactly it was she was feeling.

She paled though when she came face to face with blood, "NATSU! NATSU WAKE UP!" She panicked trying to wake her mate.

Natsu shot up hearing her panicked voice, "Luce! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Natsu go get Elder, AND HURRY!" She yelled as she started to feel more pain.

Natsu bolted out the door as fast as his feet could carry him.

He returned not but two minutes later with a grumpy old she-wolf in tail behind him.

"What do you want you damn male?" She snapped out

"Elder…somethings wrong…" Lucillia tried to say through the pain and clenched teeth. Natsu was right by her side holding her hand and rubbing her hair.

Elder Porlyusica was quick with her movements and ripped away the blankets that were covering the pained female only to be met with sheets overflown with blood.

"Alpha, go and fetch me Wendy and Mira. Quickly now!" She commanded as she prepared herself for the long night ahead of her.

"Why Elder? What's going on?" Natsu was freaking out after seeing so much blood.

"She's going into emergency labor, something is wrong with the pups. Her body is trying to force them out." She said as she gathered towels, gloves and water.

Hearing this Natsu was once again up and bolting out the doors to wake Mira and Wendy.

"Lucillia I need you to listen to me closely now," she started as she pushed her gloved fingers inside of her, shocked when she felt a pup already, "You need to breath and push for me, do you understand? There is a pup already waiting to come out and if we don't get it out soon it will die." Elder explained with a serious tone.

Lucillia just nodded her head, tears were streaming down her face, as she began to push, trying to breathe in between.

Natsu came flying back in as he stopped next to a still pushing Lucillia, Mira and Wendy weren't very far behind him.

"Oh god Lucy…" Mira and Wendy both froze as soon as they seen the amount of blood everywhere.

"QUITE STANDING THERE GAWKING AND COME HELP ME!" Elder yelled out, the pup was crowning already. "Keep pushing Lucillia, you're doing great."

Lucillia grabbed ahold of Natsu's hand, squeezing it tightly as she pushed some more, "Come on Luce, you can do it. Few more pushes, we can see the head already." Natsu said trying to encourage his mate as tears were streaming down his face too.

Lucillia gave one final push as she cried out feeling the pup slide completely out of her, Elder handed the infant to Mira, after she snipped the cord, for her to clean. Lucillia breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as another wave of pain wracked her body.

"There is another one coming already, I need you to push again. Wendy grab me some more towels." Elder commanded

Natsu was looking towards Mira, tears were streaming down her face now as the pup started crying out loud, "It's a boy Natsu and he has Lucy's golden hair." She choked out as she laid the pup down in his bed lined with fur. Natsu smiled brightly but it was short lived as Lucillia squeezed his hand again crying out in pain.

"PUSH LUCILLIA!" Elder shouted out, and Lucillia cried out again pushing with all her might, death grip still on Natsu's hand.

She again was met with relief when she felt yet another pup slide quickly out of her body, Elder repeated the process of snipping the cord and handed the new infant again to the empty arms of Mira to clean.

"You are not done yet dear, another one is already making its way down the birth canal, I'll give you a few minutes to collect your breath before we begin again." She said as she stood to check over the two crying pups.

Natsu took this chance to stand and fully see his pups, "This one's a girl Natsu, and she has your bright pink hair." Mira gushed out tears streaming down her face still.

Natsu couldn't be happier as he looked at his pups, his son did indeed have Lucillia's beautiful golden hair but he had his dark onyx eyes, and his sister indeed had his pink hair but she had Lucillia beautiful brown eyes. Tears spilled down his cheeks again, "Hello Igneel and hello Nashi." he cried out as he stroked each of the pups tiny faces.

He whipped himself back towards Lucillia the moment he heard her cry out again as she started to push out their third pup. Grabbing hold of her hand again he whispered, "You're doing great Luce, they're both so beautiful." She gave him a small smile before she pushed again.

"That's it Lucillia, I can see the head now. Give me a few more strong pushes." Elder said as she prepared to catch the new pup.

Lucillia pushed with all her might twice before relief again as the new pup slid out of her body.

Snipping the cord and handing the new infant to Mira, she inserted her fingers inside of Lucillia again, feeling around for anymore pups.

"Dear gods child there's another one." She breathed out and Lucillia looked up shocked.

"T-There's….a-a…..FORTH!" She painted out, slightly panicking at the amount she and her mate produced.

Natsu didn't look any better as he paled slightly, he looked over to Mira though wondering what the newest little one was.

"It's another girl Natsu, pink hair again." Mira smiled at him

Natsu smiled again as he whispered out, "Luna…" Lucillia just looked at him with a very pale face and faintly smiled before it quickly disappeared and pain racked her body once again.

"Push Lucillia, come on your doing great. Few more pushes…" Elder said

She pushed and pushed as hard as she could but exhaustion was setting into her body quickly.

"COME ON LUCILLIA! YOU HAVE TO GET HIS PUP OUT! PUSH!" Elder screamed out, she started to panic when it seemed the little one was stuck.

Lucillia pushed one last time as hard as she possibly could, crying out very loud when she felt the pup slide out of her body, she painted heavily as the events of the night were weighing down on her body.

Elder paled as soon as she seen the very small pup in her hands, "Oh no….this is why her body went into labor so soon…" she whispered out, sadness in her voice.

"Elder? What's wrong? What's wrong with my pup?" Natsu asked worriedly

"Wendy take over for a minute please," she asked the younger she-wolf as she switched places with her, wrapping the pup in a towel she stood and walked a little ways away.

"Elder?..." Natsu tried again as he stood walking to her

She sighed heavily, "Alpha…this one is the reason for her early labor. He is still born. Likely to have given all his strength to help his siblings grow at the cost of his own life…I'm sorry."

Natsu was shocked…as he just stared with wide eyes at the tiny pup wrapped in a towel. Holding out his hands, Elder placed the tiny bundle in his arms and Natsu broke down, falling to his knees as tears flowed from his eyes drenching his cheeks.

"I-I'm…s-so…sorry…lit-tle one…," he sobbed as he held the small bundle tightly to his chest, "T-thank you…f-for taking c-care…o-of your siblings…Ryu..." He cried some more as he very lightly ran his large fingers over the tiny pups' cold cheeks, rubbing his golden hair, he looked exactly like his brother. While Natsu was morning the loss of his son, he failed to notice that Lucillia...had passed out.

"ELDER! COME HERE QUICK!" Wendy screamed out, clearly panicking.

She ran to the smaller wolf only to pale seeing the state of the mother, quickly taking over again.

"Get them out of here Wendy, NOW!" She commanded the small she-wolf

By now, both Natsu and Mira were panicking, "WHAT? WHY? LUCE?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He shouted out finally looking to his mate only to see her ghostly white face, completely unresponsive.

Wendy pushed Natsu, who was still holding on to his son, out of the den Mira right behind her with the pups in their bed sleep peacefully.

"Wendy….please…what's wrong with Luce?" He begged

Wendy looked at him with tearful eyes, "Natsu….Lucy is still bleeding," she started before turning and walking back inside, she started closing the door on him, "And I can't get it to stop." Then she closed the door on him, leaving him and Mira with his pups in the den hallway.

"Natsu...whats going on?" he heard the voice of his commander behind them.

Mira and him turned around and was surprised to see the entire pack standing in the hallway, every single one with worried faces.

Natsu fell to his knees for a second time that night as he broke down again, sobbing out all the pain inside of his heart.

He was still tightly clutching his deceased pup in his arms refusing to let him go...he finally turned to look at the doors blocking him from his mate...

"…Luce…"

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **I actually started crying…**_

 _ **I almost took it out….**_

 _ **I love babies, this was actually really hard to write…**_

 _ **I am truly sorry that it took me so long to get this up though…**_

 _ **I've been dealing with my own sick little one :(**_

 _ **Final chapter is next…**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**~NATSU~**_

We waited….and waited….seconds…minuets…hours….days…..months….years…..we have no idea how long we were all standing outside those den doors…listening for any signs of life…listening for SOMETHING that could tell us all that Luce was ok….

I was still tightly holding little Ryu's body to my chest, even though he may have not made it to life I was still filled with pride for my son, giving his life just so his brother and sisters could live.

But I was also filled with pain, mourning, and hatred…hatred for myself, I wasn't able to protect him…I wasn't able to give him the strength he needed to live…I can never forgive myself…my weakness cost us a member of our family…my flesh and blood…my son…

I could feel the tears of anguish fall from my eyes…I didn't bother to wipe them…it didn't matter to me that the entire pack could see my weakness…I didn't care…I am no Alpha…I couldn't even protect my own pup…

All of a sudden I felt hands placed on both my shoulders and back, I didn't need to turn around to know it was Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal…they could feel my pain…I know they were mourning our loss as well…but they were silently sending me the strength I needed to keep from falling into the maddening abyss that was my mind…a black hole that is threating to suck the very soul from my body…they are keeping me grounded…and I am thankful…

The doors to the den finally started to open and my spirit lifted slightly…only to come plummeting back down when I see the faces of Wendy and Elder…

"I'm….s-s-so….sorry….N-Natsu…" Wendy was sobbing as Mira pulled her into her embrace.

Elder just walked by, placing a hand on my head, "I'm am truly sorry Alpha…" then she walked away.

Why are they so sorry…Luce is fine right?...no…nononono this can't be happening right now….I can't…I can't lose her too…No….I'm going to walk in that room and she's going to look at me and give me that bright smile that I love so much…she's going to be tired but that's ok, she's been through a lot tonight…

I slowly stand up, not taking my eyes off the doors

"Natsu?"

I heard Mira call me but I don't look at her…my eyes are still glued to the doors.

I slowly hand Ryu over to her, "Don't you dare let him go Mira…"

That's all I say as I start opening the doors to my den…I know she's ok…I know she's going to smile at me the minuet I see her…

That's not what she does though…

I can feel the cracks forming around my heart already…It's so painful but I ignore it…

She's so pale…that's not how she's supposed to look…her hair is so dull…no…it's supposed to shine as bright as the sun…her lips have no color…they are supposed to be pink and plump…

This can't be happening….

No I won't except this….

I refuse…

"Luce….Lucy come on it's time to wake up…I'm sorry…I know it's selfish of me, you've had a rough night but…I need to hear your voice…I need to see your eyes…please Luce…please look at me…"

Nothing….absolute silence…

I could feel it…the cold fingers of insanity...they are slowly starting to circle around my mind…

I could vaguely hear the muffled and fogged voices of the guys…but I didn't care what they were trying to shout at me…

My Luce needs me…

I have to be by her side…

Stepping beside the bed, I look down upon her body…I reach my hand out and lightly push the hair away from her face…she's freezing…

"Lucy…geez your colder then ice…we need to warm you up…" I start hysterically searching the room for blankets…

She hates being cold…

I have to warm her up…

"Natsu! Stop! She's gone…can't you see that!" Gray shouted at me, grabbing my shoulders to make me look at him, tears were streaming down his face.

But I refuse to believe him…she's not gone…stupid princess doesn't know what he's talking about…

Gajeel and Jellal both walk up behind him…they are talking…but I can't hear them…I have to get Luce blankets…

I let out a frighteningly insane laugh and the guys back off me some but they could see the tears flowing like waterfalls down my cheeks…

"Sh-she's not g-gone…she's not…she's right h-here…can't you s-see her…s-she's freezing…I…I have to warm h-her up…she hates being c-cold Gray…I h-ha…I…I ha-have to warm her up…"

My mind is going black…and I start to panic…I run for the blankets I know are under the bed.

They are her favorite ones too, made from the hide of the bear she took down…

"I….I HAVE TO WARM HER UP!...SHE HAS TO BE WARM!...SHE HATES BEING COLD!...SHE HATES IT!"

I'm shouting out now as I desperately pull the blankets over her…

All of a sudden I'm pulled away from her

"NOOOOO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO WARM HER UP! SHE CAN'T BE COLD!"

"SALAMANDER STOP! SHE'S GONE!...Bunny's….bunny's gone…."

Choking sobs were all I could hear now…

I stop struggling and look behind me, Gajeel…Gray…Jellal…the entire pack…every single one…tears…that's all I could see…that's all I could smell…salt was heavy in the air…

"She's gone Natsu…" Jellal whispered out placing a hand on my shoulder

Reality…it finally slapped me…hit me with the force of a thousand wolves…

Insanity…hysteria…madness…pain…anguish…anger…broken…beaten…shattered

I fell to my hands and knees…sobbing….crying…until I couldn't take it anymore…I threw my head up to the ceiling and screamed, grabbing my hair with tightly closed fists…

I just screamed…

* * *

I shot straight up, a hand was gripping my chest tightly and I was panting heavily, desperate to get air into my lungs. I was covered in a cold sweat and I reached my other hand up to my face only to feel tears drenching them…"fuck…I thought I was finally done dreaming that…" I breathed out trying to ease my frantic heart.

When I was finally calm enough, I twisted my body so my feet touched the floor, it was then that the doors to my den flew open and in ran a tiny pink blob, at least that's what it looked like at first.

"DADDY!"

Then I was tackled as the pink blob jumped into my chest, laughing I look down to my six year old pup, "Good morning to you too baby Luna, where's your brother and sister?" I asked her while giving her a massive hug and a kiss to the top of her head.

"They're already down by the lake swimming, I wanted to wait for you to wake up though. You promised you would go swimming with us today." She said pouting at me, looking at me with her big brown eyes.

"Of course little one, a promise is a promise." I say with a bright smile on my face, looking at her though I noticed something was missing, "Baby Luna, where's Ryu?" I asked her

She quickly looked down before panicking, "OH NO! I FORGOT HIM IN MY ROOM!" then she hopped down and took off out the doors.

"HEAD DOWN TO THE LAKE! I'LL MEET YOU DOWN THERE!" I yelled to her.

"OK DADDY!" I heard her yell back from the den hallway.

I sighed, shaking my head before standing up and stretching. I look to my side of the bed and pick up a golden chained necklace with a sun and moon pendant hanging from it and in between the sun and moon was a small container with some of Ryu's ashes.

I refused to have my son put to rest in the cold hard ground, so I went to Elder Makarov and had him cremate Ryu's body and make necklaces for every single member of the pack, Elders included. Even after all these years he is still giving everyone strength and I couldn't be prouder.

Stretching one more time I slowly make my way to the doors, grabbing hold of the handle I pause for a second. Looking back to my bed feeling the pain and sadness creep back into me, I shake my head before opening the door and walked out.

I said my good mornings to those that greeted me as I walked to the large doors to the den, looking to the bar seeing Mira's bright smiling face with Levy and Gajeel sitting on the stools, Levy's huge pregnant belly out for all too see. I chuckled lightly, ever since that day six years ago, pregnant she-wolves were starting to pop up everywhere.

Walking out of the doors, I am welcomed by the warm sun of spring time.

Closing my eyes I take a deep breath in and out, relishing in the smells of the forest.

I shifted and started making my way to the lake, taking my time to just enjoy the scenery around me.

Finally seeing the lake come into view, I can hear and see the laughs and splashes of the pups already playing in the water.

I can see my son, Igneel playing with Storm and Ur, Gray and Juvia's pups and off to another area I can see my daughter, Nashi playing with Simon, Mystogan, and Ruby, Erza and Jellal's pups.

I worry for a second though because I can't see my baby Luna.

I finally hear her sweet little laugh and I look to see her underneath a tree laying on her stomach on the snout of a very large wolf. She's being bounced up and down, laughing and smiling brightly.

The wolf finally lowers down enough and Luna slides off, planting a kiss to its nose before running off to play in the water.

I stop and take a minuet to take in the form of this wolf.

Laying on the ground shaded by the tree from the morning sun she's truly a sight to behold, even after all these years.

I start walking again making my way to the large beautiful wolf, golden fur lightly ruffled by the soft breeze, golden necklace draped around her neck, the pendant with Ryu's ashes was resting over her heart as she looks towards the lake. She's smiling as she watches the pups laugh and play together.

I'm almost too her when the soft breeze changes direction making her intoxicating spicy and sweet smell hit my nose full force and I breath it in deeply.

I finish my journey to her as I move myself to lay right behind her, nuzzling my nose to her neck, I hear a pleasant sigh escape her jaws.

She turns to look at me, her bright glowing blue eyes gazing straight into my soul, then she speaks.

Just like the first time I heard her voice, I am struck by the heavens as an angel has graced my ears with her soft and calming voice, "Natsu…" she breathed out.

She didn't need to say anything else, that one little breath of my name is enough to give me the clarity I so desperately needed to know that yes-she…is….here.

My Lucillia is alive.

And I am complete.

* * *

 _ **~AN~**_

 _ **Well guys…that's it…T_T**_

 _ **Just to clarify yes Lucillia is alive, that first part was in fact a nightmare created by Natsu.**_

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone that stuck with me through the end of my very first story.**_

 _ **I know I kind of threw you for a loop and broke hearts with the last chapter and I'm hoping that this ending will make up for it.**_

 _ **I love you guys very much and thank you for all the reviews and follows!**_

 _ **UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN!**_

 _ **Much love from a tkitty!**_


End file.
